French Kiss
by IrisofParadise
Summary: Arthur has a crush on his new French teacher! Problems? He's seven years older than him, has a son, and he's French! He won't fall for a frog! Never! ...right? AU! Teacher student relationship thing. FrUK
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: well here's my new fanficlet idea. Teacher!France x Student!England. hopefully this'll turn out alright. I'm not too overly comfortable with writing France but I wanna try~ so bare with moi~ I gotta go find all my French notes x3**_

* * *

Arthur glanced down to his schedule and quickly looked back to the room number_**  
**_

586 it read on the plaque next to the door. The blonde sighed and walked slowly into the classroom. He mentally counted the number of people in the class. Counting himself there were seven people, and also counting himself only three of them were seniors. He scowled softly and walked over to the left side of the room and sat down.

_'I don't see how I even got into this class! Why do I even need to know French?!'_ He thought venomously. _'Damn my I'm-to-cool-for-school attitude in freshman and sophomore year!_' He thought with a sigh. He had gone through a punk phase those two years and continuously skipped school and got sent to the principles office and because he failed so many classes he didn't have enough credits to graduate high school and had to take extra classes in order to graduate. And of course this made him very upset.

The Brit sighed as he watched the few people in the class mingle amongst each other. he looked at the teachers desk and saw papers in neat little piles stacked up on its surface and there were a dozen small pictures all over the desk and filing cabinets.

The child had long blonde hair and violet eyes and looked to be about two or three in the pictures. He was always smiling and blushing in every picture. He held out a rose to the camera-man with a small, soft blush. He held a polar bear plush with wrapping paper surrounding him in another. Him with his violet eyes wide with pancakes covered in maple syrup in another.

_'Blast. The woman has an obsession with her son. She's one of those parents obviously. The one who spoils her child and is sickly sweet about it.'_ He thought with a sigh as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. He stared at the pictures some more, and though he hated to admit it, the small toddler was quite adorable and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

"Adorable, isn't he?~"

"Huh?" Arthur glanced to his right and stared at the darker skinned girl. She had pigtails and pretty caramel brown eyes. She grinned and pointed to the pictures.

The Brit glanced back to the pictures and shrugged. "I suppose. Oh, hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland by the way." He offered his hand to the girl.

"Eh?" The dark haired girl stared at his hand for a few seconds then slowly shook it. "Hi. My name is Michelle Bonnefoy. But you can call me Chelle." She said simply, turning to face the front of the room. Arthur stared at her for a bit longer before turning away, blushing.

_'Staring is not gentlemanly!'_ he reprimanded himself mentally. Michelle giggled softly as she picked up one of the pictures.

"Gah!?" Arthur's mouth dropped open as he watched her fix and mess with things on the teachers desk. "You can't do that!" He said, watching her.

The dark skinned girl giggled and put the pens and pencils into a cup on the desk. "Oh the teacher won't mind." She said with a shrug.

Arthur scowled softly."You don't know that for sure. She may get upset that you're messing with pictures of her son." Michelle turned to him, a confused look on her face. "...what?" he asked, blushing softly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Michelle shook her head. "Oh non. The teacher is a male. He's my cousin." She said, slipping back into the desk beside his.

Arthur raised a bushy brow. Michelle grinned and nodded.

the door burst open and every student jumped slightly and quickly turned to stare at the door. "Ah! Je suis désolé(_**I'm sorry**_)! I'm a bit late. Désolé!" A man who looked a lot like the child in the pictures, or was it the other way around now?, ran into the room. he placed the coffee Styrofoam cup and stack of folders and papers onto the desk before turning to shut the classroom door. He wore khaki pants with a dark blue button-up shirt and dark brown shoes. His hair was wavy, blonde, and reached to his shoulders. Much like his sons. His eyes were a bright blue and he grinned widely as he walked in front of the class and wrote his name on the board.

"Bonjour class! Je m'appelle* Monsieur Bonnefoy. And you are all mon French étudiants(_**students**_). Oui?" he asked.

The two Vietnamese girls glanced to each other and the elder one glared at the teacher. The Laotian girl played with her hair and began swinging her feet back and forth. The Cambodian girl yawned and stared back at the Frenchman. The Belgian girl smiled softly and began to play with her pens.

Michelle glanced around the class. Arthur yawned loudly and scowled. _'God I hate French.'_ He thought, sneering slightly. Michelle waved to Francis. "Bonjour Francis!~"

Francis smiled back to her. "Bonjour Chelle. We talked about this; you have to call me Monsieur Bonnefoy while at school."

"But that's so boring!" Chelle yelled, puppy-eyes full force on her cousin. He rolled his eyes. "You're so old!" Chelle continued, pouting now as she knew she wasn't going to get her way.

"I am not!" Francis yelled out distressfully.

All the girls giggled and Arthur rolled his emerald eyes.

_'God I hate the French!'_ he thought to himself sighing. This was not going to be a fun class for him.

* * *

_**A/N: well, new story idea. Let's see how this goes, da?~ R&R?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I did not expect so many favs/follows so soon after the first chapter was posted so I decided to go on ahead and post the second too! Thanks you guys! You all deserve a cookie x3**_

* * *

Francis sighed softly as his new class giggled. He looked around and counted. Seven students; all girls except the boy with messy dirty blonde hair in front of his desk.

"Okay then class!" Francis clapped once and everyone stared at him. "First thing to do, we're all going to introduce ourselves. So when I call your name, come up to the board and tell about yourself I suppose Also, bring your things to the first few rows. I'll have a seating chart tomorrow."

Everyone groaned and Frances waved his hand. He picked up the roll sheet and called out the first name. "Michelle Bonnefoy."

The dark skinned girl skipped up to the board. "Hello~ my name is Michelle, but you can call me Chelle. I love fish and have a pet fish named tuna. I lived in the island country Seychelles for a few years and recently moved to the U.S. And I am also a freshman." She nodded and skipped back to her desk.

"Bella Peeters*."

A tall, blonde woman walked up to the front of the class, dropping her bag in the chair behind Michelle. She had slightly curly, short blonde hair which was being held back with a bright red ribbon that matched her school skirt. Her eyes were almond shaped and a bright green. "Hello. I'm Bella, a junior. I have an elder brother, but he's an idiot, and a younger brother. I'm from Belgium and I like waffles?" She walked back over to her new desk and sat down.

"Jorani Chey**?..." Francis said, attempting to pronounce the name right.

TheCambodian girl walked to the front of the class, placing her bag next to Michelle's desk and brushed her dark bangs out of her golden brown eyes. Her hair was dark and reached to her elbows. "Chum reap suor(_**hello**_). I'mher Jorani and from Cambodia. I am also new to America and I am a sophomore." She quickly sat back down, a light pink blush dusting across her cheeks.

"Mya Sayavong...?***" Francis sweatdropped as he stumbled over her name as well.

The Laotian girl blushed softly as she placed her back next to Jorani's desk. Her hair was a dark brown as well, but pulled up into a bun with a small flower in it. Her eyes a bright honey brown. "Sabaidi(_**hello**_). I'm Mya, from Laos, and I am a junior." She said then quickly sat back down and tugged on her bangs.

"Lien Trung?****"

The Vietnamese girl slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class, deciding to set her bag onto the desk behind Mya. Her hair was long and dark and tied back with a red ribbon. She had golden-honey colored eyes. "Chào(_**Hello**_)... I'm Lien, from Vietnam, and I'm a senior." And she quickly sat down, ignoring her sisters giggles from behind her.

"Linh Trung?*****"

The other Vietnamese girl quickly walked up to the front of the class, setting her things between Bella and her sister. She had short hair, only about an inch or two longer than Bella's, the same shade as her sisters. Her eyes were a bit more dull in color but she seemed a bit more outgoing than her sister. "Chào(_**Hello**_). I'm Linh. From Vietnam. Also a senior~" And she too sat down.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Francis placed the sheet of paper onto his desk and stared at the boy, who huffed in annoyance but stood up anyway.

"Hello. I'm Arthur. A senior. I lived in London until my the beginning of my freshman year." And he quickly sat down.

Francis sighed. "You are all slightly boring. I shall formally introduce myself no-" The man was cut off by the bell and he rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow then. Have a good first day of school." He waved to the students as they all quickly walked out of the class room.

He waited a few minutes and watched as a few more students trickled in and then began the same previous procedure.

Arthur meanwhile said goodbye to Michelle and walked to geometry with a downcast expression. He had failed this class his sophomore year and now had to repeat it as well. He decided to sit in the back of the room and attempt to ignore everyone.

"Hei(_**hey**_), is it cool if we sit with you?" A boy with a heavy Romanian accent and shaggy strawberry blonde hair and bright red eyes asked with a large grin, pointing between him a blonde boy with dull deep blue eyes. Arthur shrugged and the Romanian sat to the Brits left and the blonde sat to his right.

"I'm Vladimir by the way. Or you can call me Vlad. I'm from Romania. We're both seniors!" The shaggy haired teen said, pointing to himself and the quiet blonde. "Eh he's Lukas. Kinda quiet at first. Give him a bit and he'll lighten up~" Vlad said with a laugh. Lukas rolled his eyes and Arthur smiled softly. "Arthur. Pleasure to meet you two."

His geometry teacher was older and very boring and many students were ecstatic when the bell rang to leave the class. "So find us at lunch okay Arthur?! We'll save you a spot!" Vlad yelled to the Brit, Lukas already out of the class. Arthur grinned and nodded then he too left for his next class.

* * *

_**A/N: okay explaining time.  
* means I didn't know Belgium's real last name so I googled one and that showed up.  
** No real Cambodia character so I made one up? That was a pretty Cambodian name and common last name too...  
*** No real Laos so same as Cambodia.  
**** I chose 'Trung' for the Vietnam twins as their last name because of the Trung Sisters... I hope that doesn't offend anyone; the Trung sisters seemed totally awesome to me and I thought they were heroic...  
*****Lien is (North)Vietnam and Linh is my OC. (South Vietnam who is no longer a nation I just wanted to write her!)  
right now that that's done, how was this? Boring? Yeah thought so x3 give me a bit to make it more interesting, I'm trying to build up suspense? *fails at excuses*  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: EDIT! EDIT EDIT! FOR PURPOSES LATER ON IN THE STORY I WENT BACK AND CHANGED MATTIE'S PRE-SCHOOL TEACHER FROM YAO TO ELIZAVETA! THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES**_

* * *

Francis yawned as he straightened up the papers into a neat pile for about the twenty thousandth time that day. _'The job is fun, they said. You'll love it, they said.' _He thought scowling softly. Antonio was the Spanish teacher at the school, while Gilbert was the German teacher; both were his best friends and had helped him get a position as a teacher at the school. Not that he wasn't grateful, because he was, but he wanted to be home and not have to deal with teenagers who didn't want to do any work and sleep in his class.

He looked over his desk one more time before shrugging and walking out of the class, door shutting softly behind him as he left.

"Hey! Frenchie! Wait up for the awesomeness that is me!" A heavily German(or Prussian according to him) voice yelled to Francis from halfway down the hall behind him. "Eh?! Me too mi amigo(_**my friend**_)!~" This voice, Spanish accented.

Francis chuckled softly and waved to the two. "Bonjour(_**hello**_). And How was your first day of school?" Gilbert groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Terrible. Those kids are demons!" Antonia and Francis glanced to each other then back to the self proclaimed Prussian. "Well they are! We were saints compared to them!" Francis crossed his arms. "We came to school drunk and high multiple times." Antonio nodded in agreement. "...but that was fun..." The albino man said.

Antonio chuckled. "What did they do on the first day of school already?" Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought. "They slept in first period." He said with a shrug. Francis rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" Gilbert said annoyed. The Spanish man turned to Francis. "So how's Matthew been? I don't think we've seen him since he was a little bitty thing." Gilbert and Antonio grinned widely as their friend smiled widely and his eyes sparkled.

"Mon cher is getting so big! He loves to eat pancakes, so I try and make them as often as I can for him~ and he loves to drown his pancakes in maple syrup!" He practically squealed. Gilbert pat him on the shoulder. "Tonio and I will have to come and see him. Last time we saw him, I think was about a year ago. He was what? Two, three? So he's four now, ja?" Francis nodded.

The Frenchman looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Gah! I have to go guys, I'll see you tomorrow! Au revoir(_**goodbye**_)!" And with that he quickly took off running to his car, his friends staring at him. They shrugged and continued on their own ways to their cars.

_**~Line Break(sorta)~**_  
Arthur sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked out of the schools library. He had met up with his two new friends, Lukas and Vlad, and the three had decided to make up a magic club for the school after finding out that all three had an interest in magic of sorts.

He continued walking down the sidewalk, lost in thought, when he was almost pushed to the ground but caught his balance.

"Ah! Je suis désolé! Excusez-moi! Désolé!(_**I'm sorry! Excuse me! Sorry!**_)" Francis yelled in quick French, catching his balance and quickly running.

Arthur scowled and brushed invisible dirt off of himself. "Blast I hope he's not that annoying in class. I hate French." He mumbled under his breath. _'Now what the bloody hell did that Frog say?...'_ he thought confusedly. _'Need a French dictionary as well.'_ he thought with a sigh.

_**~Line Break(sorta)~  
**_Francis quickly unlocked his car and jumped in, starting it and putting it in reverse. He was already late. He had to pick up Matthew from the preschool. He scowled as he drove to it, a ten or fifteen minute drive from the high school. _'I shouldn't have wasted so much time straightening up the room.' _He thought with a sigh as he finally pulled into the small parking lot of the preschool.

He quickly got out of the car and ran over to where the Hungarian woman sat on the stairs watching his petit Matthieu. "Je suis désolé. I had to clean up a bit..." he trailed off as the Hungarian woman just shook her head and sighed softly.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I told you, I'm not a babysitter. I can't watch Matthew everyday like this, okay? So don't become too dependent on me!" Elizaveta said, shaking her head in slight annoyance. "I'll do it the rest of this week but after this no more. That'll give you plenty of time to find a babysitter for him if you're going to be late, right?"

Francis sighed and nodded. "Oui. I'm very sorry. I'll find a babysitter. Thank you." Elizaveta nodded and called for Matthew. The violet eyed boy ran over to Francis and jumped into his waiting arms. "Papa! I missed you!" The small child hugged his dad tightly around the neck and Francis chuckled, hugging him back. "I missed you too mon cher. Merci again Elizaveta !" He waved goodbye to the Hungarian woman, who waved back, and then walked to the car. "How was school mon cher?" He asked, buckling Matthew into his booster seat.

The small child looked down. "I didn't like it. I was ignored and naptime was boring. You weren't there at all Papa!" The blonde boy looked like he was about to cry and Francis gave him a quick hug. "I know. I'm sorry Matthieu. Hey, to make it up to you how about we have pancakes for dinner? Hm?" Matthew's violet eyes sparkled a bit at the mention of pancakes and he nodded emphatically.

Francis chuckled and drove them back to the small apartment. They went in and he began to make the pancakes as Matthew talked about his day. When the pancakes were done the two ate and then Francis gave his son a bath.

While he was tucking him in, Matthew yawned widely. "Papa?" "Oui mon cher?" "Can you tell me about Maman tonight?" Francis felt his heart skip a beat or two before he slowly nodded, gulping. "Well... she was très belle(_**very beautiful**_). She was stubborn too. Very independent. And had the most brightest blue eyes. More beautiful than the sky on a clear day."

Matthew smiled sleepily. "I miss her." Francis kissed him on the head. "I know," he mumbled."I do too cher. Sweet dreams." He re-tucked Matthew in and turned the lights off, only after making sure the night light was on, and left the small room. He went to his own and sat on the bed, staring at a picture of Jeanne. "Tu me manques." he mumbled with a sad sigh.

* * *

_**A/N: okay well that ending was depressing. Next chapter will be a bit happier I promise! But before it gets better, it gets a bit worse! And yes, I did make his wife/Matthew's mommy be Jeanne D'Arc/Joan of Arc because I also love FrancexJeanne/Joan and didn't really know who else to make be Canada's mom... I'll work on the next chapter a bit tomorrow. Eh today... It's 2 in the morning for me. Night ya'll! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: wow! Thanks for the favs/follows/reviews! You guys rock and deserve awesometastic food but I can't do that so have this hopefully-decent chappie instead~**_

* * *

Arthur rubbed his eyes and leaned against the counter as he waited for the instant coffee-maker machine to finish. He ran a hand through his damp, nearly dry, blonde hair and re-tucked in his shirt. His elder brother, Ian, walked in and scowled. "It's too early for this." Arthur shrugged and reached for the coffee mug but the red-haired man grabbed it first and quickly put in a small scoop of sugar and vanilla creamer and quickly took a gulp. "Ahh~ much better." He pat the shorter blonde on the head and smirked at the scowl he received.

The British teenager glared at his brother as he quickly made himself a glass. "You better be doing your work and shit you brat. I don't wanna get called in for any of those damn 'parent-teacher'", he made air-quotes, "conferences." Arthur blushed softly and nodded. "You won't. Calm down you bloody jerk!" Ian glared and looked at the clock.

"You've got twenty minutes by the way until school starts. Speaking of which, I need to get ready for work." The Scottish man stretched then put the mug in the sink and left the kitchen. Arthur scowled and went to his room to grab his backpack. "Behave and have a decent day at school you brat!" Ian yelled as he heard Arthur's bedroom door shut. Arthur smiled softly then shrugged. "Yeah... you too." And he quickly ran out of the house and began to walk to school.

The school was only five or so minutes away and, unless it was raining, he would walk to school. Once there he was tackled to the ground. ...in a hug.

"Arrrttthhhuuurrr!~" A Romanian voice yelled, causing for a few people to look over at the three. Lukas sighed and gently tugged Vladimir off of Arthur. "Awh..." The strawberry blonde pouted. Lukas nodded to Arthur. "God morgan(_**good morning**_)." The Norwegian said with a calm smile. Arthur nodded back. "I suppose."

The trio slowly walked into the entrance building. Vladimir yawned and threw his arms over the two blondes shoulders; Lukas to his left, Arthur to his right. "So what do you guys have first period?" Lukas shrugged the hyper Romanian off with a small scowl. "Chemistry A.P." Vlad stuck his tongue out a bit. "Bleh... I hated that class... What about you Arthur?"

The Brit scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "French 1. Which I will probably never use again in my life!" Vlad laughed and Lukas smirked and nodded. "At least you don't have the old lady who was practically deaf last year. She finally retired." Lukas said with a slight shudder.

Arthur shrugged and looked at Vladimir. "Well what about you then? What do you have first period?" Vlad grinned. "Art~" He swayed slightly. "I'm gonna be a major famous artist! And move back to Romania and make millions! And be super famous!" Lukas and Arthur sweat dropped. At least he had big dreams and was optimistic. The two blondes nodded.

The warning bell rang and the two blondes groaned. Vlad squealed and ran off to the art room. Lukas waved to Arthur and slowly began to make his way to his chemistry class. Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the hall towards his French class. _'Hopefully the teacher will actually be on time today.'_ He thought as he slowly turned the door knob.

"Bonjour~" Francis said with a small smile and wave as Arthur walked into the class. Michelle waved over to him and Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow at the way the class was rearranged. Most of the desks were pushed against the back of the class and to the walls except for thirteen which were in a semi-circle facing the teachers desk.

"Do you like what we did?" Michelle asked, gesturing to the room. The walls weren't as plain as they were yesterday. Now there were maps of Europe, maps of France, pictures of the Eiffel Tower and much of Paris, Joan of Arc, France's flag, and a few of the outside of Notre Dame. Arthur smiled and nodded. "I think it looks great." Francis clapped and chuckled as Michelle fist-pumped.

"Well as soon as everyone else arrives we'll get seating arrangements situated, oui?" Francis said, writing his name and class on the board. Arthur shrugged and Michelle fake saluted and giggled. Arthur leaned against the desk closest to the door and watched as the few people began to trickle through the door. The tardy bell rang and Francis turned to face the class.

"Alright, as you probably have found out, the room has been rearranged and you've got a seating chart." Everyone groaned and glared at Francis a bit. He just waved it off. "Alright, Michelle at the desk closest to the window please," he pointed to the desk farthest from the door and she slowly grabbed her bag and sat down with a pout. "Bella next to her. Then ahm... Arthur next to her." Arthur got off of the desk he was leaning against and sat down beside the Belgian girl. "Jorani next to him. Mya. Lien and finally Linh,."

The elder Vietnamese girl sat down last and shrugged. "Alright. So today I'll introduce myself a bit, we'll talk about things that we'll be doing in this class, and then we'll probably start a homework assignment!~" Everyone groaned and Michelle and Jorani faceplanted into their desks surfaces. Francis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you will all be addressing moi as Monsieur Bonnefoy. I have a son and he is four years old. His birthday is July first, while mine is the fourteenth of July. I am from France. And I enjoy teaching which is why I am here. Any questions?" The blonde man sweat dropped as everyone just stared at him awkwardly. "Ah... right then... Again, you are all very boring. Please don't be like this the rest of the year..." Arthur couldn't stop the small smirk from spreading across his face and Francis grinned as he noticed that someone was actually paying attention.

The classroom door burst open. "Hey, Francey-pants!" Francis smirked as he saw the happy principal and Gilbert walk into the room. "Mr. Ivan Braginski wanted to not take my awesome class so Romulus and I switched him to yours! Enjoy! Kesese~" Gilbert laughed as he walked down the hall a bit before turning back to his class. The tanned principal laughed loudly.

"Ivan complained that he didn't want to learn German so he said he'd switch for French and because so few signed up for French, I just sort of moved him in here." Romulus explained. Francis nodded. The Elder Italian grinned and happily walked away, the blonde man shutting the door softly behind him.

Francis rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Well... You can sit next to Linh I suppose." Linh waved her hand slightly to show who she was and Ivan smiled(in a slightly creepy way) and sat down next to her. Francis shrugged and walked back to the front of the room. "So for your homework assignment you are all going to write about ten things you know about France. You can either do it for homework or you can do it for the rest of class period. And you will give it to me and I will read it out loud."

Michelle giggled at the serious look on her cousins face. Everybody took out a notebook or sheet of paper and something to write with and began to work quickly.

Arthur tapped his chin softly with his black ink pen and thought. _'Well the frogs helped the Americans when they fought for their independence...'_ He wrote it down. _'Nine__ more to go..._'

Twenty minutes later and the bell rang. Everybody seemed to be done and gave their papers to Francis and left. Later that night Francis read through the papers as Matthew snored softly next to his papa.

_"1. The French helped the Americans fight for their independence from Great Britain._  
_2. They gave the U.S. the Statue of Liberty in 1886._  
_3. Joan of Arc was burned at the stake at 19 years old and later became a saint._  
_4. The Eiffel Tower is one of France's main tourists attractions._  
_5._ _The Eiffel Tower is 300 meters tall. _  
_6. __Notre Dame is also a famous landmark.  
__7. Wine has been made in France since roman empire._  
_8.__The French national anthem is called la Marseillaise._  
_9.__It was first sang by soldiers during the French Revolution._  
_10. France lost Canada to Great Britain."_

Francis blinked a couple of times and re-read the paper and thought he felt a bit of hostility in it. _'Arthur Kirkland...?'_ He thought as he read the name at the top of the paper. _'What does he have against mon country?!'_ The elder man mentally whined, patting his sons hair softly with a soft chuckle.

* * *

_**A/N: meh not that great but the next chapter will hopefully be better. I'm bringing in a bit of Scotland!~ So some AU Auld Alliance jazz then some FrUK! Don't worry, I'm not changing the pairing, still gonna be FrUK I'm just adding a bit of angst for the fun of tormenting Arthur a tad cause I'm bored and have no life *nod*  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~A Month After Previous Chappie~_**

"Hey! Wake up you lazy brat!" Arthur heard as he was so rudely awoken. "Go away Ian..." The British teen mumbled, rolling over so that his back faced the door. He heard a huff and a tapping and guess that his brother was tapping his foot with an annoyed expression. Arthur smirked. Not even awake and he had already ticked his elder brother off first thing in the morning.

"Listen you lousy annoying brat if you don't get up right now I'm going to beat you with a broom!" Ian yelled, extremely annoyed by this point. Arthur yawned and sighed then finally got out of bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up now! You can go away!" Arthur huffed, grabbing his school uniform and opened the door. He glared at the red head and said red head glared back before rolling his matching emerald eyes and walking down the all

Arthur quickly took a shower and got dressed in the schools uniform and then made his way down stairs, back pack thrown carelessly over his left shoulder. He saw that his eldest brother had already left for work and made himself breakfast, two slices of burnt toast and coffee almost black, before making his way to school.

"Oi! Arthur!" Vladimir yelled, running over to the dirty blonde teen. "You okay? You look worn out?" The British boy groaned and nodded. "I didn't do my French homework again is all."

Lukas 'tsk'ed and shook his head, a small smirk on his face. "You should probably do it then." Arthur shrugged and the Norwegian shook his head again. "You know Mister-" "Monsieur." Arthur corrected(terribly as well) out of habit. It sounded more like he had said _Mon sewer_. Lukas rolled his dull blue eyes. "Bonnefoy may get upset soon and give you detention."

The Brit rolled his eyes and pat Lukas on the shoulder. "I highly doubt that. He's not that lame. He just gets annoyed and gives a quick lecture about the importance of homework then gives up."

"I wish my teachers did that!" Vlad yelled out with a sigh. A few other students gave him looks, which he ignored blatantly.

The Norwegian rolled his eyes. "We should really get to class though. I need to go over my notes for a test we're supposed to be having in today. Farvel(_**goodbye**_)." Lukas waved as he left the other two. Vladimir nodded. "Eh I should probably go too. La revedere(_**goodbye**_) Arthur~" And he too ran off.

Arthur sighed softly and made his way to French class. He entered the room, a few minutes early; the tardy bell was going to ring in two minutes. "Bonjour Arthur. Ah... I have something that I need to discuss with you before class. You have not been doing any of your homework. You've been failing every test that we've taken. Your average is a twenty-nine!"

Arthur groaned and faceplanted into the desk. "I know but this class is very difficult?" His excuse came out sounding more like a question. In truth he just didn't like the class and figured he should work on his other classes and he really just didn't understand French that well. It confused him slightly and he got too frustrated with the language.

Francis nodded slowly in understanding. "Oui but you are failing. I'm here early in the mornings if you need help." He was. He had to have Matthew by preschool at eight and school didn't start until eight thirty so he was usually here by eight ten at the latest.

The green eyed teen scowled softly. "I don't really like waking up early. And I don't like staying after school either." Francis quirked an eyebrow. "I'm busy in the afternoon, Arthur, so that wouldn't really work for me either. If you want to fix your grade you're going to have to come in in the morning."

The bell rang and Michelle jogged into the room. "Bonjour Francis~"

"Monsieur Bonnefoy, Michelle." The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Everyone else came in, Bella giggling with Lien and Jorani. Linh and Ivan were talking to each other. Mya was the last person to enter the room, a few seconds before the tardy bell rang. Everyone sat down and whispered amongst each other as Francis quietly took roll.

"Alright class! Today we're going to learn a little bit of history about the country of France." Francis said joyfully. Michelle tilted her head in confusion.

Ivan raised his hand. "Yes Ivan?" Francis said as he saw the Russian's hand. "Ah but why are learning about the history of the country? This is a language class, da?" Francis nodded slowly and crossed his arms in thought.

"Oui, you are correct. But I think that an important thing about learning a different language is to also learn a bit about the country's history." Francis said with a small smiling. _'That and I'm also not too sure what else to do and I don't want to_ _teach too much today.'_

Ivan nodded in understanding and leaned back a bit in his seat.

Francis clapped his hands. _'Is that a habit of his or something? It's so annoying!'_ Arthur thought with a small wince. "We'll start with Napoleon Bonaparte today!" He turned to write down the name on the board and everyone took out their notebooks and did the same. "Now who can tell me anything they know about Napoleon?"

Mya slowly raised her hand and Francis nodded for her to continue. "He was a famous French military leader?" Francis nodded and wrote it down under his name. "You all may want to write this down, we will be having a test eventually on this."

Everyone groaned and did as they were told, all reluctantly. Ivan raised his hand. "He tried to invade mother Russia. And failed." The tall Russian said with a happy grin. Francis sighed but wrote it down as well.

"He staged a _coup d'état." _Arthur said with a shrug. Francis wrote it down then turned to face the class.

"Napoleon Bonaparte rose to power near the later stages of the French Revolution, which will be discussed later on. He, as Arthur stated," he nodded to the Brit, "staged a _coup d'état_ on November 9, 1799." He paused his lecture to allow the class enough time to write this down before continuing. "Napoleon created a public education system and became emperor in 1804."

Bella raised her hand. "But I thought after the revolution there was no more royalty?" Francis nodded and smiled. "You are correct. He declared himself emperor and declared France an empire." Bella nodded and continued her notes as Francis continued his lecture.

Arthur slowly began to allow his thoughts to drift out of the lecture. _'I'm ready to go home and first period isn't even over yet.' _He sighed to himself softly and began to doodle in the margin of his notebook. _'Only two more days until Friday though. Did I have math homework? ...yes I did... Now did I do it?...' _Unintentionally he 'hmm'ed out loud and Francis heard him.

Francis crossed his arms and scowled softly, everyone looking at Arthur, who was still in his own world. "Napoleon Bonaparte was from Egypt and had a time machine that allowed for him to take over Europe and he did so while riding a pink unicorn, isn't that right Arthur?!" He said the boys name loudly.

Arthur jumped. "Yes sir!...?" He said, blushing softly.

The elder Frenchman sighed and rubbed his temples. "Arthur please pay attention." He said as everyone giggled. "And be sure to get the notes from someone." He looked down at his wrist and saw the time. "The bell should be ringing in a minute or so, so you can all pack up and have free time the rest of the class period."

He sat down at his desk and began to grade the next classes tests and homework and listened in to some of the conversations going on in his class.

"Hey Arthur, would you like to borrow my notes?" He heard Chelle ask. He smiled softly. _'Sweet petite Chelle. Always so nice.'_ He thought, marking five points off of a test. He circled the grade and put it into a pile. "Sure thanks." He heard the dirty blonde boy sigh back. She giggled.

Francis continued to grade papers. The bell rang and he dismissed class. "Have a good day everyone! Au revoir~" The Girls waved and giggled as they talked to each other, Ivan and Linh talking to each other as well. Arthur sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Ah Arthur wait a moment s'il vous plaît?" Francis asked. Arthur groaned but complied and sat back down. "This is the fifth time just this week that you've zoned out. I know that we just talked about this, but I think I should call home and make a conference with your parents or guardians."

Arthur's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "That's really not necessary!" Francis sighed. "But I think it is. I'll write you a pass to class so that you won't be marked tardy." He grabbed a small piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote the pass.

Arthur slowly stood up and scowled, ignoring as other students began to file into the room. He took the pass and ran out of the room, ignoring Francis' worried look.

* * *

_**A/N: next chapter should be out in a week or so. I've got it mostly written and was going to have it in this one but it was too long so I just cut it in half. Anywho hope ya'll enjoyed~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur sat down at the lunch table and glared at the food. He could've sworn that his jello just moved and tried to eat the corn.

Lukas sat across from him and stared at his food with a solemn look and scowl. "I think they are trying to poison us min venn(_**my friend**_)."

Arthur nodded and pushed the tray away a bit. "I agree wholeheartedly." Lukas picked up his roll and bit into it, eye twitching as he realized it was wheat and had no butter or flavor to it.

"Lukas~ Arthur~" Vladimir said joyfully as he sat down next to Arthur. He quickly began to eat his lunch; cheesy chicken over wheat rice left-overs from the past two days. "So what's up with you guys? We didn't get to talk much second period." He scooped a large bit of the food into his mouth.

Lukas and Arthur gagged slightly. "I'm fine. But I won't be if I eat this junk." Lukas said, pushing around the chicken and rice.

Vladimir stared at it. "I'll take it for you then!~ I like it!" Lukas quickly gave the Romanian his lunch. "Eventually I will start to bring my own lunch from home." England nodded in agreement. Vladimir shrugged and continued eating. "So how was French Arthur? The teacher wasn't too hard on you was he?"

Arthur groaned and stabbed his overly greasy pizza with his fork. "Don't even remind me. He's going to call my big brother today and then when I get home he's going to kill me!"

The Norwegian continued to pick at his roll. "What did you do in class?"

"He talked about Napoleon Bonaparte." The Brit scowled. "His voice is just so annoying and boring and I couldn't help it; I zoned out. Then he decided to embarrass me in the middle of class by pointing out that I wasn't paying attention and now he's going to call Ian."

Vladimir chuckled. "Seems like you should maybe start paying attention then." Arthur's emerald eyes flashed with annoyance as he glared at his friend. Lukas shrugged but nodded in agreement. "Does the teacher do tutoring?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, but only in the morning. Not in the afternoon."

"Why not?" Vlad asked, eating Arthur's orange moving jello. Arthur shuddered and turned a pale shade of green. "I haven't any idea. Probably too lazy or something. I hate the French." Lukas chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the Spanish classroom there were three language teachers eating their lunches sitting at the students tables. Instead of desks, like Francis and Gilbert had, Antonio's class had tables. Each table could seat two students and there were two rows of five.

Gilbert took a large gulp of his bottle of coke. "Kesesese~ so how's class been for you guys?" Antonio grinned. "Pretty good I think. I had a test for my classes, so today has been nice and quiet~" The Spaniard grinned, spinning some homemade spaghetti onto his fork.

His Italian boyfriend had brought it to him while he was on break and then left. He had made it the previous night for dinner and decided to bring some to Antonio; but only after the Spaniard had texted him complaints about school food and how amazing his homemade pasta was.

"So what about you then mi amigo?" Antonio asked the German man. Francis looked over at him.

Gilbert grinned. "I talked about Fritz and mein awesome country!" Francis and Antonio laughed. "But I think a lot of mein students are getting lazy; they're starting to not do their homework." Francis groaned and bashed his head into the table top.

The other two stared at the top of the blonde mans head. "What's wrong mi amigo?" Antonio asked, taking a sip of his glass of water.

Francis sighed and sat back up. "One of mes étudiants is just not even trying in mon class!" Francis threw his hands up in exasperation.

Gilbert raised a silvery-white eyebrow. "Which student?" Francis sighed. "His name is Arthur Kirkland. And he seems to absolutely loath my class. He glares and scowls at everyone almost. He never does his homework. I don't think he's even trying and he has a twenty-nine for an average!"

Antonio stared at his friend. "Arthur Kirkland?" Gilbert shook his head and scowled. Francis looked between the two. Both had nearly identical looks of annoyance and worry. "Oui? What about him?"

Gilbert sighed and leaned closer to his friend. "Kirkland used to do all sorts of drugs until about the middle of last year." Antonio nodded and stared out of the window as Gilbert continued. "His parents died the summer before his freshman year and his elder brother has been his guardian since then. I feel bad for him. But since then he's been in a rough spot. He did all sorts of drugs and just enjoyed being a trouble maker really."

Francis stared in shock at his friends. "I had no idea..."Francis mumbled, crossing his arms in thought. Antonio nodded. "Just be careful Francis. He seems to have changed but still..."

The Frenchman nodded slowly. "I'm having a conference with his elder brother this afternoon.." Francis groaned out. He could feel a head ache coming on. Antonio shook his head and forced a grin. "Well I hope that goes well. Good luck Francis." Gilbert nodded and laughed at the Frenchman. "Yeah! Good luck Francey-pants! You're gonna need it kesese~ ow!" He rubbed his arm that Antonio punched him in and the two glared at each other as Francis left the room.

Francis glanced at the board. He had added a bit more about Napoleon since first period and he had discussed the topics with all of his classes. He reached for the phone on his desk and reached for the slip of paper with Arthur's guardian's, who he now knew was his elder brother, contact number.

He dialed the number and reached a voicemail. _"Leave a message after the beep."_ Was all it said in a heavy, thick, accent. "Hello, this is Francis Bonnefoy. I'm calling because of your younger brother Arthur Kirkland. If you could please call me back soon I would like to schedule a conference with you. Goodbye." The Frenchman hung up and thought about what to do about Arthur Kirkland and soon the bell rang and he had to teach again.

**~With Ian~  
**When the Scottish man came back from his lunch break he saw his cell phone glowing and when he picked it up to look at the screen his eye twitched. It was the high school. He practically knew the number by heart considering he used to get a call everyday. He sighed and picked up the phone and listened to the voicemail.

He called the number back and the French accented(and very familiar voice he may add) picked up. _"Bonjour, francis Bonnefoy here, how may I help you?"_

Ian tapped his chin softly in thought. "Yeah. You called a bit ago about mah brother, Arthur Kirkland. I can make it for a conference this afternoon if that's good with you?" Francis thought about it. _"Oui. Is around three this afternoon good with you?"_

Ian shrugged, though he knew the Frenchman couldn't see it. "Yeah. That's great. I have to go bye." And he promptly hung up.

**~Back With Francis~**  
Francis scowled at the phone as he put it back down and faced the class again. "Ah now where were we?" "You were talking about Napoleon being the Emperor of France and stuff?" Raivis, the Latvian boy asked.

Three more hours passed and Francis began to grade homework. While out in the hall a very ticked off red head made his way to the classroom. He scowled and had to resist the urge to pull out a cigarette. Not even two months into the school year and he already had a parent-teacher(in his case brother-teacher) conference to attend.

_'It's more like I'm his babysitter than guardian!'_ he thought with a scowl.

He stared at the door in front of him then slowly knocked. "Come in." A voice whom he recognized as Francis Bonnefoy's said. Ian frowned. _'Why do I get the feeling that I know this person...?' _Ian thought as he opened the door and walked into the classroom, door slamming shut behind him.

The blonde man winced and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to keep the headache away. "Please," he beckoned to a desk in front of his own, "si- Ian?!"

The Scottish man in question, who had been staring at the students desk wearily, snapped his sight to the teacher. "_Francis_?!"

Francis grinned, laughed softly and nodded as he stood up to walk over to the red-headed man.

Ian grinned widely and the two hugged each other quickly. The two had been friends and dated throughout most of high school.

"How have you been mon ami? I haven't seen you since I graduated!" Francis leaned against the edge of his desk and stared at the red-headed man. Ian had been a grade ahead of Francis and a few months after Ian graduated high school, the two had broken up and the last time they'd seen each other was when Francis had graduated high school.

Ian shrugged as he sat down on top of the desk behind him, not noticing or ignoring the small glare Francis shot towards him. "Been better I guess. Been taking care of Arthur."

Francis nodded and after a few seconds facepalmed. "Arthur is your younger brother!" He exclaimed, to which Ian replied with a mumbled, "Unfortunately."

"No wonder you two look so alike! And that would explain why he looked so familiar honhon~" Ian scowled. "It's the eyes. They look alike." Francis said, pointing to his own blue eyes as an example. "The last time I'd seen Arthur he was ten. He's grown up a lot." Ian shrugged. "Now please mon ami... get off the damn desk."

Ian raised an eyebrow at the Frenchman. "Now Ian." The Scott crossed his arms in defiance. Francis reached onto his desk and quickly quickly smacked Ian on the thigh with a ruler. "Ow!" "Off the desk~" Francis sang out, grinning as the red haired man scowled but did as he was told.

"Fine fine Monsieur Francoise." Ian crossed his arms and smirked at Francis, who had winced at Ian's terrible accent.

Francis scowled and sat back down at his own desk. "Your accent is still terrible. Arthur's is even worse if you can believe it." The two stared at each other. "Arthur; he's why you're here!" Francis suddenly said loudly, blushing softly. _'How could I forget about a student?!' _He mentally yelled and scowled to himself.

Ian sighed and faceplanted into the desks surface. "What'd that brat do now? Color on the walls? Start a food fight? Tear up books? Blare terrible music?

The blonde man quirked an eyebrow."Non?" he shook his head. "He is not doing too well in mon class. It seems that he either does not understand or he doesn't care and either way his grade is suffering terribly."

Ian leaned forward a bit and sighed. "Well what do I do about it? It's not really my problem if he's failing." Francis crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Ian. He's your brother and he is failing. You need to help him." Francis continued."Ugh!" The green-eyed man threw his head back and groaned with a scowl.

He sat up and stared at Francis with a bored expression. "Bonjour Francis." He said dryly. It came out sounding more like 'Bon joor'.

Francis winced and shuddered. "I see your point." Ian shrugged. "Why don't you tutor him? I mean c'mon, you're French!" The Scotsman asked.

To him it made sense. Francis had taught him French when the two were friends, and more, in high school. Of course Ian hadn't spoken the language much after and so he had forgotten most of the language.

Francis nodded slowly but quickly shook his head. "And we can see well that turned out, oui?!" He exclaimed. Ian shrugged.

"I never speak French anymore." Francis rolled his eyes. "C'mon Francis."

Francis rubbed his temples in an attempt to keep the head ache that was forming away. "He won't come before school. After school I'm busy."

Ian scoffed. "Doing what?"

Francis scowled at his friend. "I have a son." Ian face-palmed. "That's right..."

Of course he knew about Francis' son. He'd been invited to the wedding that was held in France but hadn't been able to attend because Arthur needed someone to take care of him and such. He hadn't been able to come to the funeral because of the same reason.

"So how is the kid anyway?" Francis' face warmed up immediately and his eyes shone. "He is well. He finally started pre-school, but his teacher keeps forgetting about him." Ian chuckled softly.

"Looks just like you," the red-headed man nodded towards pictures taped to the wall behind Francis. The younger man nodded with a content smile. "You can bring him over. How about it? Maybe Tuesday and Thursday around five, you can come over and tutor Arthur and then you and your son can stay for dinner. I'll watch the kid for you while you tutor Arthur."

Francis rubbed his chin softly. It was a tempting idea. He could help a student do better, get out of the house more, talk to an old friend, and he wouldn't have to cook two nights out of the week. He shrugged. "Alright."

"So we're done here then?" Francis nodded and Ian sighed in relief. "Great! So you can come by tomorrow? Maybe we can catch up a bit." The Scotsman winked. Francis rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement none the less. Ian waved as he left the room, door shutting loudly behind him.

Francis smiled softly to himself as he stood felt relaxed and calm for the first time in a long time. ...until he saw the time and had to quickly gather the papers and things he needed to grade before running out of the classroom to pick up Matthew.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright ages for people in the story:  
Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas-17  
Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio-24  
Ian-25  
Mathew-4  
**_

_**People that will come in later:  
Feliciano(16, junior in highschool)  
Ludwig(17, senior)  
Lovino(22, in college)  
**_

_**Francis and Jeanne met while in college in France. They got married young and had Matthew soon after. She died in the **__**cliché way; fire. Will explain a bit better later on in the story. I was going to wait a bit longer to update, but I'm going to be extremely busy next week and chose to update now instead of in two weeks x3  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Francis sighed as he carried a quiet Matthew to the car. The Hungarian woman had shook her head in slight annoyance to him and told him that she wasn't a babysitter and then had allowed for him to take his son home. The ride back home was a quiet ride and Matthew stared out of the window, Francis every few seconds glancing in the rear view mirror to check on his son.

Once at the apartment Francis carried Matthew in and grinned widely at the small child. "So what do you want for dinner mon cher?" Matthew giggled and thought hard for a few seconds before finally yelling out, "Pancakes!~" excitedly.

Francis chuckled and nodded. He set Matthew down and the small child ran to the small living room to color in his coloring book happily. Francis began to make the pancakes as he listened to Matthew hum to himself. _'I'm probably going to pay for this later but oh well.' _Francis thought as he poured some chocolate chips into the batter.

A few minutes later and the pancakes were done and Francis placed two of the chocolate pancakes onto a plate and cut them up for the four year old child. The French man reached into the fridge and pulled out a small carton of strawberries and the can of whipped cream and cut up two strawberries and placed the cut up slices onto the whipped cream that now covered the pancakes.

The blonde man nodded with satisfaction and did the same to his own pancakes. He quickly placed the can and carton back into the fridge, made himself and Matthew a glass of milk, and then placed the plates on the table with the cups.

"Oh Matthieu!~ Mon cher~ pancakes!~" "Yay!" Matthew ran into the kitchen in a fit of giggles and Francis couldn't help the happy grin forming on his face. The blonde haired child climbed into his chair and practically beamed with happiness as he noticed the sweet looking dinner placed before him. "Woah Papa! This looks si délicieux(_**so delicious**_)!"

Francis sat down next to the smaller child and smiled softly. "Merci mon cher~" Matthew nodded, mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes and whipped cream. Francis began to eat his own dinner much slower.

"Ah Matthieu, you know that Papa is a busy teacher, oui?" Francis asked. Matthew nodded slowly but in a confused manner. "Oui." Francis smiled softly. "Well one of mon students is failing my class. So Papa is going to help him."

Matthew began to pout. "So you're going to leave me alone more?!" His lavender eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "What?! Of course not mon cher! You're going to come with me! While I'm helping him, his elder brother is going to watch over you for Papa. Then we're going to stay for dinner. This is one of Papa's very good friends. I'm sure you'll love him too~"

Matthew rubbed his eyes, effectively smearing whipped cream all over his face too, and nodded slowly. "So I'm going to make a new friend?" His papa nodded and Matthew grinned. "Okay. When do we go?"

"Tomorrow afternoon mon cher~" Francis pat Matthew on the head as the small child ate a strawberry. Matthew nodded and grinned. "I can't wait! I'm going to have a friend!"

**~Line Skip~**  
Arthur flipped the page of the book he was reading and scowled softly. _'I can't u__nderstand a blasted word of this!' _He thought, throwing the English to French dictionary onto the table.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than mess up my kitchen yah brat?!" Ian yelled, unlit cigarette dangling in his mouth.

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms. "No. You're making me do my homework out here because you don't believe that I'll actually do it in my room." Ian shrugged. "Speaking of homework, I had a conference with your French teacher."

Arthur paled slightly. "Yeah? So?" Ian turned to face his younger brother. "So I knew him. Lucky for you too might I add. He agreed to come over Tuesdays and Thursdays to tutor your sorry arse."

The emerald eyed boy scoffed. "I don't need his help. I'm doing fine in his class."

Ian glared. "That's been made obvious. Francis is coming here tomorrow afternoon whether you like it or not so you're going to have to deal with it. Now here," the red head placed a plate of brown food with potatoes in front of him, "shut up and eat your haggis."

When the taller man turned his back to Arthur the teen gagged slightly before slowly scooping some of the haggis onto a spoon and into his mouth. _'And he has the audacity to say that my food is disgusting! At least mine looks appealing!'_ he thought.

Ian sat across from his brother and eagerly began to eat his own food. Arthur sighed as he ate the food and thought about what would happen tomorrow. _'Fren__ch first thing in the morning and then again at home. Great. Bloody fantastic.'_ He thought with an eye roll.

**~Back With Francis and Mattie~***  
Francis reached for Matthew and groaned. He was right. He was paying for giving the now hyperactive four year old too much sugar for dinner.

"Weee! Can't catch me! Can't catch me! Look Papa! I can fly! Weee!" Matthew yelled out with a giggle as he jumped around on his small bed. Francis groaned and rubbed his forehead. _'Never again!'_

* * *

_**A/N: Mngh! Late update is late. Super sorry. This chappie is more of a filler than anything. I've just been too busy with school and stuff. ACTs, prom, missed a week for a school function, chemistry and math is kicking my butt into next week. English is killing me and I speak the dang language every day! Sheesh. Sorry if this chapter sorta sucked. I haven't done much writing at all lately because of previous reasons. I'll make sure the next chapter is better. It's gonna have France tutoring Iggy!~ **_

_***added this as an afterthought. Thought it was cute x3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur sighed as he took his time to first period. He remembered that Monsieur Bonnefoy had said that he arrived to school early because of his son and so the teen had planned on coming to school early in order to inform the Frenchman that there was no need for him to come over and tutor him today. Or ever in fact.

The British boy knocked on the closed door twice and waited for a few seconds before hearing the French accented voice of the teacher say, "Come in, door is unlocked."

Arthur reached up to pat down some of his unruly hair in an attempt to flatten down some of the dirty blonde hair before entering the room. His dirty blonde hair didn't stay down for long.

Francis looked up as Arthur entered the, for the most part, empty classroom and arched an eyebrow. "Oui?" Francis placed a bookmark into his book as Arthur walked to sit opposite of Francis. He sat where Ian had sat yesterday when he had come to visit the French teacher.

"What can I help you with Arthur? You are aware that I'm going to tutor you now after school a few times a week right?" Francis asked confusedly.

Arthur nodded and flushed slightly. "I do..."

Francis blinked confusedly. If the boy knew, why was he here almost fifteen minutes early? But if Arthur was here for some more tutoring then Francis would help him. Francis would never turn a student away if they needed help.

The dirty blonde boy glared at the desk top slightly. "But you see, here's the thing, I don't really think that's truly necessary is all. Honest!" He said at the look Francis gave him. "I don't really need the extra tutoring. You can just ignore my brother! He doesn't really care anyway." Arthur crossed his arms and stared down at the floor.

Francis pursed his lips as he thought. Sure Ian was kind of snobby about Arthur but that was his younger brother. And if Ian hadn't cared about Arthur he wouldn't have asked, practically pleaded, with Francis to give the boy extra French lessons.

In the end Francis shook his head and slowly replied, "I'm sorry Arthur but I'm afraid that you're going to be needing this tutoring. Until you are passing my class, I'm going to tutor you on Tuesday and Thursday."

Arthur scowled and turned away from the teacher and scowled. Francis stood up and walked over to the desk. "Did you do your homework last night?" He asked softly.

"Of course! I always do it!" Arthur said indignantly. Francis chuckled softly. "Oui, but it isn't always correct now is it?"

The teenager blushed bright red, whether in embarrassment or annoyance, Francis couldn't tell. "Well not always..." Arthur mumbled out, still refusing to look at the taller man.

"Well school hasn't started, so right now I'm not exactly your teacher and don't need to grade your homework, so I can help you with what you have?" Francis offered with a small smile.

Arthur sighed but took out his notebook dedicated to this class. He pulled out the folded up homework sheet and flattened it out. Francis looked at the sheet and circled eight out of the ten sentences Arthur was supposed to translate.

"Wha?! How is that wrong?!" Arthur yelled out. Francis winced slightly as the teenager yelled in his ear but began to explain.

_'This is going to be a long day.' _Both thought.

_**~Time Skip To Much Later That Day(aka to more FrUK)~**_  
Francis listened as Matthew told about his day in great detail. He was excited to meet his new friends that Francis had told him about last night, his excitement contagious.

"So we're going to go meet new friends today, right Papa?" His son asked shyly from the backseat. Francis nodded. "Oui. I think you'll like them." Matthew giggled and played with his plush polar bear, Kumajiro. Francis chuckled softly and continued driving to Ian and Arthur's house.

The French man parked and Matthew quickly undid the seat belt keeping him in the car and got out of the car, excited to meet his new friends. "Come on Papa! Hurry hurry! Dépêchez(_**hurry**_) Papa!" In his hurry the four year old slipped into speaking rapid French.

Francis chuckled and chased after Matthew as the child ran up to the front door, Kumajiro being dragged across the grass. "I am Matthieu ! Wait up for moi!"

"Dépêchez(_**hurry**_) Papa!" Matthew giggled, his back to the door. Francis scooped the child into his arms and knocked on the door. Matthew held Kumajiro tightly and leaned closer against Francis.

The door swung open and Matthew squeaked in surprise at the tall man. "Francis!"

"Bonjour Ian~. This mon son, Matthew." Francis introduced. Ian grinned down at the child. "Hello Matthew. I'm Ian." The red head stuck out his right hand to the child. Matthew looked at it, then to his papa. Francis nodded and Matthew slowly shook Ian's much larger hand.

"Bonjour." The small child softly said, his earlier excitement being taken over by his normal shyness. Francis chuckled and Ian invited them into the small house.

Even though Francis hadn't been to this house in a very long time, he could see that much of it had changed. It wasn't as neat and cleaned up as it had been when he was in high school. It was still clean, but the furniture had been replaced with much cheaper looking furniture and there were a few coffee cups on the table in the kitchen and the carpet in the living room had what looked like a pizza stain.

Ian's mother, Eileen*, had always kept the house clean and well looked after, and thought the house wasn't exactly a total mess, it still wasn't as clean as she had loved for it to be.

"Well Arthur is supposed to be home in about half an hour so until then we can do whatever you two wanna do." Ian stated as he led Francis and Matthew to the living room.

Matthew wiggled his way out of Francis' arms and stood near his papa's legs. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked quietly. Ian nodded and had Matthew follow him to the shelf where the movies were kept. "We've got _The Lion King_. Or maybe _Beauty and the Beast_?" Ian pointed to the Disney movies. Matthew's eyes widened and he pointed to _Beauty and the Beast_. "That one is my Papa's favorite! Isn't it Papa?"

Francis nodded and sat down on the couch. "Oui."

Ian smirked at the French man. "I remember. So you wanna watch it kiddo?" Matthew nodded and ran back to Francis. Ian chuckled and popped the movie into the Blue-Ray player. The three watched the movie for about thirty-five minutes until the door opened and Arthur called out a tired, "I'm home."

Francis took that as time to work and he slowly shifted Matthew out of his lap and onto the couch. The child didn't even notice, he was so fascinated with the movie.

Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table with his notebook open in front of him. "I guess I'm ready. What do we do Monsieur Bonnefoy?" Francis waved his hand.

"We're not in school Arthur, go on ahead and call me Francis. We're going to work on your French grammar. It seems like you're having more trouble on that more than anything." Francis sat in the chair next to Arthur and the two began to work. After an hour Arthur's homework was nearly complete and Francis could see slight improvement.

"This is so stupid!" Arthur mumbled as he fixed another poorly translated sentence. "I hate this language!" Francis chuckled and looked at the teen. And he was completely stupefied with how adorable Arthur looked.

The British boy had been messing up his hair whenever he became too confused and he was blushing slightly and sure he was scowling but he nearly always was and Francis for some reason thought he looked absolutely adorable.

* * *

_**A/N: yeah I had this written down on paper and just did not want to type it. I've had it in my notebook for about a week now... Sorry it took so long x3 I also have a few bits and pieces for the next few chapters written so I have got to type those as well. But here's this. Not much FrUK... More in the next few chapters. I think three or so and they'll be kissing x3  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur groaned as he slowly grabbed his books and made his way to his bedroom down the hall. He wanted out of his blasted uncomfortable school uniform and to throw his French homework out of the window. Or set it on fire.

He shook his head though and somehow found the strength to resist the temptation of doing so. He threw his bag onto his bed and quickly changed into his pajamas.

Ian had ordered pizza five minutes before he and Francis finished the homework.

As much as he loathed to admit it Arthur was glad that Francis was tutoring him. He did really need to get his grade up and it helped that Francis wasn't _too_ annoying. He leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched as the French teacher picked up his small son.

Ian walked back into the kitchen and grinned at Matthew's happy childish giggles. "Food is here. Hope everyone likes pizza." Francis smiled thankfully and placed Matthew into a chair at the table. Matthew turned his violet gaze to watch his papa and squealed when a plate with one slice of pepperoni pizza was placed in front of him.

The table was rectangular in shape and after Arthur made himself a plate he sat to the left side of Matthew on the. Ian placed a glass of water in front of Matthew and gave the remaining people a can of soda before he finally sat across from his younger brother with Francis to his left.

Matthew hummed to himself as he ate and Francis smiled adoringly to him. "So how'd the tutoring go?" Ian asked uninterestedly. Arthur blushed softly, almost unnoticeable, and ignored him. Ian glared at him but looked to Francis.

Francis shrugged and smiled brightly, "It went very nicely. All of Arthur's homework is done. He did fairly well on it too."

Ian nodded thoughtfully and silently ate his slice of pizza. "Papa! Can I have another slice?" Matthew asked, standing on the chair as he held out his now almost empty plate; it still had the crust from the pizza on it.

The Frenchman nodded and placed another small piece of pepperoni pizza on the childs plate. "Merci Papa!" Matthew beamed as he picked off a pepperoni and popped it into his mouth.

Arthur hid his soft smile with his own pizza and glanced over to his blonde teacher. Francis' eyes practically radiated with the love and adoration he held for his son and Arthur briefly wondered what had happened to his wife. The two couldn't possibly had gotten a divorce... Right?

"Oi! Arthur! Stop staring and eat your food! You still have to do a few chores and get ready for school tomorrow yah know!" Arthur jumped and quickly turned to look at his brother.

He blushed brightly as he noticed that both Francis and Matthew were now looking at him. "I am eating, you prick!" He yelled back without really thinking. Francis' bright blue eyes widened slightly as he looked between the two brothers.

Matthew swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and tilted his face confusedly. "Papa? What's a 'prick'?" He asked in childish curiosity.

Francis' mouth dropped and he stuttered as he thought of a way to explain. Ian nearly choked on his food from laughing. Arthur just blushed brightly, moved his plate away, and faceplanted hard onto the tables surface in utter embarrassment.

The blonde man tapped his chin and didn't look at his son as he thought. "Well Matthieu... That is a very rude word. You use it to insult someone. You must never say that word again."

Matthew nodded as he thought about this. "But Papa, what if I do say it?"

Francis bit his lip. "Well I'll have to punish you. And then you'll be in trouble."

Matthew's violet eyes widened in worry and tears built up in the corners of his eyes. "Non non mon cher!" Francis jumped up and walked over to hug his now crying son. "You didn't know what the word meant! It's okay! You're not in trouble!" Francis promised.

Matthew sniffed and looked up at his papa. "Promise?" Francis nodded quickly. "Promise mon chou chou." Matthew nodded and wiped at his eyes.

Ian grinned at Francis. "Wow. You're one hell of a parent Francis." Francis smiled back dryly. "Merci." "Papa, what's hell?" Francis sweatdropped and then glared at Ian slightly. Ian looked away and began whistling nonchalantly. Arthur chuckled to himself, face still planted on the table.

Francis sighed and explained, going through the previous process as before.

**~An Hour Later~  
**Ian walked Francis to the door. "Thanks again for coming to help Francis." Ian said softly as he tried not to wake up Matthew who slept soundly in Francis' arms. The three stood in front of the now open front door.

Francis smiled to his friend. "No need to thank me mon ami. It was a pleasure." Ian scoffed. Francis rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I should get Matthieu home. He's tired and I need to wake him up earlier to give him a bath."

Ian nodded in understanding. Francis turned to walk out of the door but was stopped by Ian tapping him on the shoulder. "Oui?" The red headed Scot quickly leaned forward and kissed Francis on the forehead. "Drive safe." He smirked at Francis' shocked expression and quietly shut the door.

Francis shook himself out of his daze slowly made his way to the car. _'It is not right to date one of my students siblings. I can't do that. I'm not ready to date again. I can't bring someone into Matthieu's life and have them possibly leave. I can't.'_ He thought to himself as he drove home.

Once home he tucked Matthew into bed and made his way to his own bedroom. He stared at the picture of his deceased wife and sighed. "I can't. Can I?" He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling and muttered to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. That night he dreamt of a person with emerald green eyes that shone with happiness.

Meanwhile back at the Kirkland household Arthur glared at Ian as he walked back into the kitchen. "Was that necessary?" He asked angrily.

Ian yawned. "Was what necessary?" Arthur shook his head. "You kissed the bloody wanker!"

The red head glared at his younger brother. "So?" The dirty blonde rolled his eyes. "He's my teacher! That's disgusting!"

Ian rolled his eyes back. "You're just being immature. We used to be very close friends if you don't remember." Arthur looked back at the dishes he was washing. "Yeah... I remember. But could you at least not date him while he's my bloody teacher?!"

The elder shrugged. "I make no promises. After you're done washing those I'll dry and put them up. Go on ahead and go to bed. You still have school." Arthur groaned but nodded.

He quickly finished washing the last of the remaining dishes and began to leave the kitchen as Ian began to dry them. "Also you brat, you really need to watch what you say around the kid." Arthur blushed and glared at his brother. "So do you!" He shot back before running to his room.

Ian smirked and rolled his eyes again as he heard the door slam shut.

Arthur glared at the carpet as he leaned against his now closed door. _'I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? It's not like the bloody frog means anything to me. Just my teacher. Who my brother seems to fancy. I'm not jealous!'_

* * *

_**A/N: Right. Not too much FrUK in this chapter. But how was it? Decent? Terrible? Amazing? Awesome like Prussia? That's right though, Francis dreamt of emerald green eyes~ now who has green eyes? Ian and Arthur do! What's going to happen?! When are Arthur and Francis going to kiss?! Will they realize that they're starting to fancy each other?! Find out in just a few more chapters! Review and tell me what you think?  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur dragged himself through the house in an attempt to wake himself up. He yawned loudly as he sat down at the kitchen table and ignored as Ian rolled his eyes at him.

"Morning. You got all your things ready?" Ian asked, not looking at Arthur as he made scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. You made me pack it all yesterday after the frog left."

Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "What frog?"

The younger of the two coughed slightly and felt his face heat up slightly. "The French teacher of course." He said simply, as if it were obvious.

Ian crossed his arms and scowled. "You're seventeen. Aren't you too old for name calling you brat?" He asked hypocritically.

"You're one to talk you wanker!" Arthur yelled back as he took the plate that was offered to him. He gagged a bit as he took a rather large bite out of his burnt toast. "You're cooking is terrible by the way."

Ian scowled and kicked at Arthur under the table. "Ow!" "Yours isn't any better!"

"I beg to differ! My scones and tea are amazing!"

Ian rolled his eyes, "You continue telling yourself that. Scones are always burnt. At least the tea is decent enough."

Arthur 'hmphed' and quickly placed the now empty plate into the sink and left the kitchen. He grabbed his back pack off of the couch and left the house without a goodbye. Ian rolled his eyes and sighed as he heard the front door slam shut.

The blonde British teen sighed softly as he made his way to school. He watched as the two Vietnamese girls from French class walk on the other side of the street and for a moment thought about walking with them but shook his head as he watched a smaller Korean boy and Yao run to catch up to the two giggling girls.

He continued his walk by himself. He slowly sat down on a wooden bench in the schools courtyard and waited for school to officially start. As he stared ahead lost in thought he was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as a certain Romanian jumped over him.

"Hei(_**hey**_)! Arthur! What's up?" Vladimir asked loudly as he grinned widely. Arthur smiled softly. "Nothing much. You? Where's Lukas?"

Vladimir grinned wider and pointed right behind the British boy. Arthur turned and saw the Norwegian teen right directly behind him. Just standing there. Looking down at him with his stoic, expressionless face.

"Gyah!?" Arthur jumped up and bumped right into a now laughing Vladimir's chest. "Bloody hell Lukas!"

Lukas blinked and rolled his eyes but didn't even bother hiding his smirk. "Hei(**_hey_**). So how'd the tutoring go with your annoying French teacher?"

Arthur blushed softly and scowled, hoping that the two would think he was red from anger and not embarrassment. "Annoying. He spoke French." _'Not that much actually...'_ "I couldn't understand a word he said! But at least I have my homework done."

Lukas nodded in understanding. "At least your homework is done." Vladimir grinned and nodded. "Unlike mine!"

Arthur chuckled softly and the three began to walk to class as the warning bell rang out. Vladimir fistpumped and began to jog to his art class. Lukas sighed. "He's got enough energy for the three of us combined."

Arthur nodded in agreement as he watched the overly optimistic Romanian run to class. "See you later Arthur." "Yeah you too Lukas." Arthur continued to his class and slowly walked to his desk. He glanced over at the two Vietnamese girls as the younger one, Linh, gigglde as she talked quickly with Mya.

He shook his head and looked back at his desktop. "Arthur!~" Chelle squealed as she sat in Bella's seat next to the Brit. Arthur smiled softly at the hyper girl. "Hello Chelle. How are you?"

Chelle played with her hair and began to swing her legs. "I'm fine. Soo happy that it's Friday though! Et tu(_**and you**_)? Oh! Did you do your homework or do you need some help?" She asked with a wide, yet apologetic, grin.

Arthur chuckled to himself. "I'm doing well. And yes, I actually have it all done today."

Chelle's chocolate brown eyes widened and she giggled. "I'm so proud of you Arthur!" She squeed out. Arthur rolled his emerald green eyes but laughed back. "I am too. The bell is going to ring soon Chelle so may I please have my desk?" Bella asked nicely.

"Huh?" Chelle looked up and saw the happy blonde grinning down at her and she giggled again and stood up. "Désolé(**_sorry_**) Bella." Bella shook her head and smiled back at the younger girl warmly. "It's okay cheri."

"Ah! I'm not late!" Francis yelled as he ran into the classroom two seconds before the tardy bell rang out. "Ha! Take that! Not late!" The Frenchman gasped out triumphantly.

His eight students all stared at him for a minute and watched him as he gasped for breath. Mya slowly began to giggle and put her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles. Chelle slowly began to join in but didn't do anything to muffle her laughter. Jorani giggled causing for Linh to laugh softly. Lien and rolled her eyes but hid her smile. Bella giggled and held a hand over her mouth. Arthur blushed and looked away from the man. Ivan grinned childishly at the teacher.

Francis slowly stood up and stared at his class before forcing a scowl. "Alright alright. Calm yourselves. Get out last nights homework and then I've got a new lesson type thing to try out." He walked over to Ivan's desk and took the homework presented to him and began to make his way to his cousins desk. He gave Arthur a happy grin as he took the British boys homework which caused for Arthur to blush softly and Francis to chuckle to himself.

He set the papers on his desk and turned to face the class. "Alright, we have learned about sentence structure and how to pronounce and say foods and flowers. So today I am going to pair you all up in groups of two and your groups will compose a twenty line dialogue, ten lines each, and perform it in front of the class tomorrow morning."

Everyone began to look at each other and worry about who they were going to be paired up with. _'Oh please not Ivan!' _Arthur thought as the Russian glared at him before grinning with childish innocence.

"So once I say who your partner is, go and sit beside them s'il vous plaît(**_please_**). Mya and Chelle." The Asian stood up and switched spots with Bella. "Lien and Ivan." Arthur sighed with relief. Francis raised an eyebrow in confusion but continued. "And so that leaves Arthur and Linh."

The happier looking of the twins slowly made her way over to Arthur. "Chào." Arthur nodded to her.

Francis clapped his hands in order to get everyone's attention. "You're going to want a sheet of paper and pen. Pick a topic. Example would be like going to the store and grocery shopping or getting flowers or talking about clothes at the mall or something. Understood, oui?" "Oui." The class said simultaneously.

Linh took out her notebook and flipped to an empty page. "So what should our topic be about?" She asked Arthur without looking at him.

He stared at her and bit his lip. "Not too sure. I'm not too good at French. You can pick the topic?" He offered. She nodded. "How about grocery shopping? We can buy tomatoes, bread, fish, and such."

Arthur nodded. "Sounds good to me. How do we start?"

Linh tapped her chin with the eraser on her pencil. "Well I suppose we can just say what we're going to do, such as 'I am buying tomatoes for spaghetti', and then ask each other where certain foods are?"

"Let's do it," Arthur answered with a shrug. And so with that the two began their group project. Francis stared at Arthur for a few seconds and smiled softly as Linh tried to help him fix one of his sentences on the paper. The elder man took out a red pen and began grading the homework from the previous night. After ten minutes he stood up and began to pass it back out.

He leaned down to help Ivan and Lien fix their spelling on one word and gave back their homework and did so to every group. When he arrived to Arthur he pat the teen on the shoulder as he handed the paper back. Linh groaned softly at her grade; a 96 percent. While Arthur stared in shock at his.

Sure he'd had help from the teacher doing the homework but he couldn't help the small surge of pride that ran its course through him. "What did you make?" Arthur handed the small Vietnamese girl the paper. "I thought you said that you weren't good at French?" She accused with a small glare to the blonde.

Arthur blushed. "Oh I'm not. I have a tutor of sorts." He explained sheepishly. Linh stared at him for a few more seconds, deciding on whether or not to believe him, before nodding. Francis smiled softly as he overheard the conversation but busied himself with more work as the students continued to work on their projects.

**~Later(at lunch)~**  
Arthur grinned widely as he sat down next to Vladimir. "Hello~" He said happily as he bit into the wheat roll. Lukas arched an eyebrow at him. "Well you seem to be in more lively spirits than earlier. What got you in such a good mood?"

Vladimir looked between the two in curiosity as he ate his mashed potatoes. Arthur shrugged. "Not much. I think I may get used to having my froggy French teacher tutor me though. I made a hundred on my homework last night. Hopefully that made my grade a bit better."

Lukas nodded in understanding. Vladimir grinned widely. "Good for you Arthur!" Arthur grinned wider. Until he took a big bite of his own food. "They get more disgusting every day don't they?" He asked.

The Norwegian shrugged. "I'm bringing my own lunch." He held up the brown bag. Arthur sighed. "I may begin doing that soon."

Vladimir stared at the lunch plate. "Well until you do... you gonna eat that?" The Romanian pointed to Arthur's lunch. Arthur pushed it over to him gladly. "Take it. I think I'm going to go to the library. I shall see you both later." Vladimir and Lukas waved goodbye.

"How on earth can you eat that crap?" Lukas asked with a scowl as soon as Arthur was gone. Vladimir shrugged. "I like it." Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes but dropped the matter.

As Arthur walked down the halls to the library he stopped next to a cracked door as he heard his name. "Look Francey-pants, just be careful, okay? Arthur was a seriously messed up kid before this year." He heard a German accented voice say.

Arthur paled. _'No... No no no no! They can't be talking about that stuff! No!'_ He thought in horror. He gulped as he heard a Spanish accented voice chime in. "He did serious drugs. I still wonder where he got them actually. He got another student addicted to opium last year."

"Who?" He heard Francis ask. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. _'This isn't __happening!' _"Yao Wang." The German voice said. Arthur decided he'd heard enough and pushed himself away from the wall and began to jog down the hall back the way he'd come from.

"Sorry!" he muttered as he ran into someone. "Aiyah! Watch where you're going opium bastard!" Arthur paled more and just turned away and ran to an empty bathroom.

**~Meanwhile With Francis~**  
The Frenchman sipped his coke as he watched Antonio practically explode with happiness as he ate some of Lovino's homemade pizza. "You two just don't understand!" He said as he finally noticed the looks his friends were giving him.

Gilbert and Francis laughed. Antonio swallowed the bit of food in his mouth. "So how was the tutoring last night amigo?" Francis swallowed his own bite of his lunch; leftover pancakes from breakfast with Matthew. "It went quite well actually. I was expecting him to be more scary."

Gilbert scowled. "Look Francey-pants, just be careful, okay? Arthur was a seriously messed up kid before this year." Antonio nodded in agreement and worry for his friend. "He did serious drugs. I still wonder where he got them actually. He got another student addicted to opium last year."

Francis leaned back in shock and stared between the two, hoping they were lying. "Who?" Gilbert sighed. "Yao Wang."

Antonio sipped his own soda. "I think it's supposed to be Wang Yao." Gilbert waved his hand. "Either way." Antonio chuckled. "Just be careful around the boy. For both your sake and his." Francis nodded seriously. _'I hope that __I can help him but he doesn't even really like me.' _The Frenchman thought as he ate another bite of the pancakes.

Unbeknownst to him Arthur was thinking about his as well. _'Great! Now he probably hates me. He's going to act differently around me! Just like all of the others!'_

* * *

**_A/N: Right. Well sorry that took so long. Been uber busy. Now I know I'm making Artie seem like a hormonal teenage girl but he's just very upset. He doesn't realize it yet but he's got a crush on Francis. Yep. And there could quite possibly be a kiss between the two either in the next chapter or the chapter after. Sorry! But I'm building up angst for it x3 for reasons. Because I'm a cruel author. Reviews are lovely by the way!  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur went through the rest of the day as if half asleep. He didn't fully understand _why_ exactly he was so upset about Francis knowing about his drug misuse the previous year, but nonetheless he was upset about it. He stared down at his desk top as the final bell rang and the students around him, mainly lower class men, began to rush out of the room. The teacher didn't even look to him as she began to clean off the board.

He slowly threw his pencils and notebook into his back pack and began to wander through the halls until he stopped at the library entrance.

"But Linh!" Arthur heard a whiny voice plead. "No Yong-Soo!" "But it's so hard!" The boys voice said back. "And that's why you _study_!" He heard the Vietnamese girl say back, annoyed. He heard the boy groan. "But you're smarter than me! Can't you do it? Please?" She sighed. "No. I am not going to do your homewo- woah!"

She ran into Arthur and the two fell into a heap on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Linh was on top of the blonde and when they realized their position they flushed a deep red and stuttered in embarrassment.

Yong-Soo glared down at Arthur in jealousy. "Linh!" The Korean yelped. "Huh?" Linh stared over at him and Yong-Soo pouted. "Are you okay?" He mumbled, blushing slightly. Linh smiled softly and nodded as she stood up and reached out a hand to the blonde on the floor. "Yes, I'm fine. Arthur?"

Arthur blushed softly and looked away. "Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry." Linh waved a hand, as if she were waving away the sorry. "Not your fault. I should have been paying closer attention. I need to take Yong-Soo home so I'll see you tomorrow in French." She gave a last grin before walking away, Yong-Soo's hand in hers.

The Korean blushed brightly and he followed the Vietnamese girl with stars in his eyes. Arthur chuckled to himself as the duo walked away. It was quite obvious that Yong-Soo had a crush on Linh and Arthur could only hope for the best for the younger boy.

The blonde teen continued to walk out of the school and towards his house. A few minutes later and he unlocked the door and slowly went in. Ian wouldn't be off work for another hour or two. Arthur went to his room and changed into some dark jeans and a gray t-shirt then went to the kitchen with his back pack to make himself some tea.

He filled the silver kettle with water and set it on the stove and as the water boiled he pulled out his notebooks and a pen to do his homework.

"Hm?" He glanced out the window and saw an ambulance and police car rush down the street in the direction of the school. "Wonder what that's about. Wasn't my fault this time, I know that for sure." Arthur mumbled to himself as he watched the flashing lights drive away.

Arthur sighed softly and turned to the stove as the kettle whistled shrilly. He quickly poured some of the boiling water into a tea cup with his Earl Gray tea.

**~A Few Hours Later(5:30-ish because I'm lazy)~**  
Arthur lazily watched the t.v. as he waited for Ian to come home. Becoming bored with the program he was watching he began to channel surf, pausing every few seconds when something struck his fancy.

Ian ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind him, scaring Arthur a bit, before he ran into the living room where his younger brother sat on the couch.

"Gyah! You bloody jerk! I almost fell off of the couch!" Arthur yelled, a little red faced, as he glared at his elder brother. Ian ignored him and grabbed the remote and hit the mute button. "Did you by any chance know some Asian girl? Long dark hair?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Linh? Or her twin, Lien? Why?"

Ian ignored him and narrowed his green eyes slightly in thought. "What about some Asian boy? Strange hair curl going on?" He made a gesture with his hand showing what the hair looked like. Arthur nodded confusedly. "Why?"

Ian pursed his lips. "The girl got hit by a car earlier today or something. The boy was just scraped up. Both went to the hospital. The driver was texting and didn't see them or something and then he just drove off. The boy gave a description of the car though so the cops may find them soon. Hopefully."

Arthur stared at Ian with a shocked expression. "H- how do you know all of this exactly? You weren't there were you?" Ian shook his head solemnly. "No. Somebody who was passing by at the time saw the whole ordeal and while the boy was crying and going into shock the person called the police and such. Somehow the news spread quickly and it became a topic of discussion at work."

The younger of the two nodded slowly and watched as Ian turned to the kitchen and began to pop some food into the oven. _'Linh...? I was with her and Yong-Soo just moments before they left though! If I had talked to them for just a few more moments she wouldn't have gotten hurt!' _Arthur blinked quickly and shakily stood up and slowly made his way to his bedroom where he stayed until Ian called him down for dinner twenty minutes later._  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Blah! So sorry for the late chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Like, I knew what I wanted to happen but putting it down on paper(computer?) was easier said than done... So yeah... Sorry. Definitely not very proud of this chapter but on a plus side I think the kiss is gonna happen soon~ like very soon. x3  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes as the sun streamed in through his window. He scowled to himself but slowly got out of the bed. He stumbled into the bathroom in a half-asleep daze. Upon looking at his reflection in the mirror the teen winced and quickly turned on the cold water and splashed himself a few times. "Ah! Cold cold..." He quickly reached for a small hand towel and dried his face off before leaving the bathroom to go to the kitchen.

Ian was already up, which was slightly shocking to Arthur because the elder liked to sleep in on his off days, and was making breakfast. "Mornin'. You okay?" The redhead asked without even turning towards Arthur.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but Ian was worried about his younger brother. After dinner last night the blonde had excused himself and gone straight to bed. So he had woken up earlier than he normally did because he knew Arthur was usually up by nine and made breakfast for the two.

Arthur shrugged and took the plate handed to him and sat down across from Ian. "Yes, I'm fine. Why are you up so early anyway? Normally you're asleep until past noon." The Brit took a bite of his burnt toast and somehow resisted the urge to gag.

Ian looked up surprised._ 'Didn't think of an excuse!'_ "Oh, uh, we're going over to visit Francis later today. Wanted to get ready. And stuff. Shut up and eat your eggs and sausage!" The redhead rushed out before shoveling a mouthful of mushy eggs into his mouth. _'Good one Ian. He'll never question that! ...I hope...'_

Arthur blushed a bit, eyes wide. "We're going over to the frogs house?! Why?!"

_'Damn! He questioned! Think of an excuse!' _Ian's mind raced as he chewed on the toast, stalling. "I, uh, think you need to get out of the house more!" _'Yeah that works!'_ "So I called Francis last night and he said we could come over and spend the day with him and Matthew tomorrow! Well today now..."

The blonde teen sighed. "Ugh... Fine! When are we leaving?" Ian blanked. "Uhm... Around noon." Arthur gasped. "But that's in just a few hours!" Ian shrugged and continued eating. Arthur shook his head. "I'm going to go shower. Thanks for breakfast." And he left the kitchen to get ready for a shower.

Ian sighed in relief. _'Now I've just got to call Francis and let him know we're coming over. Hope he didn't have plans.' _Once he heard the rush of water from the shower he pulled out his cell phone and called the Frenchman.

After only a few rings he heard the French accent of his friend. "Bonour?" Francis asked. Ian could hear some noises in the background and smirked softly. "Mornin' Francis. What are you watchin'?" He asked.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Matthieu picked this show." At the sound of his name Matthew looked over to his papa and tilted his head. Francis shook his head and grinned to the child. "So what do you need mon ami?"

"Well... I was worried about Arthur because yesterday you know that girl was in that accident?" Francis frowned deeply and stood up. "I'll be right back mon cher. Oui?" "Well I think she was friends with Arthur. He was really upset. Well he asked why I was up so early and..." Ian trailed off.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oui? And what?" "Well I made up an excuse that we were coming over to see you and Matthew and we'll be there around noon?" Francis rolled his eyes. "If that's okay with you?"

Francis rubbed his forehead. "Well I suppose that's fine. I was going to take Matthieu to the park later and get ice-cream. We're going to walk to the park. It's only five minutes away." Ian grinned. "Alright. That's great. So if you give me your address Arthur and I will come over and then we can all just walk to the park together?"

Francis nodded and gave the address which Ian quickly wrote down. "So we'll see you two in a few hours then." "Oui." "Bye Francis." "Au revoir mon ami~"

Ian picked up his now empty plate and put it in the sink and quickly began to do the dishes. Ten minutes later he was in the living room and Arthur came out of the bathroom, hair damp. "You finally done?" Ian called out. "Yes! Bathrooms open." Arthur yelled back. The redhead nodded to himself and made his way to the bathroom.

Arthur looked around his room and tossed his pajamas onto his bed as he walked over to his closet. He reached into the closet and pulled out some dark blue jeans and slipped them on. He pushed shirts aside and shook his head with a scowl before going to the dresser and digging through it. He held up a white t-shirt and then tossed it behind him and then held up a t-shirt with the UK flag and was a v-neck and nodded in approval before slipping it on.

As he looked up into the mirror he didn't know why he was taking such care with his appearance. _'We're just going to see the frog! No reason to take my time with my clothes. Even though he always looks good... Stop that right now Arthur!' _The teen shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind.

Before he knew it time had passed and it was now twelve o'clock and Ian was banging on his door. "Come on yah brat! Time to go!" Ian grinned as his flustered and very annoyed younger brother threw the door open. "I'm coming! You wanker!"

Ian nodded and started to walk to the front door, Arthur trailing behind him huffing slightly. Ian whistled to himself, which annoyed Arthur, as they got into the car and began to drive to Francis' house. Arthur crossed his arms and stared out of the window with a blank expression. Ian occasionally glanced over to Arthur worriedly until they arrived at the Frenchman's apartment.

The redhead knocked on the door and grinned as he heard footsteps come to open the door. Arthur scowled. "Bonjour mes amis. Come in. We were just getting ready to leave." Francis moved out of the way so that the brothers could come in.

Arthur blinked confusedly. _'Leave? What are we doing here?'_ He thought to himself. "Monsieur Ian! Monsieur Arthur! Hi-hi!" Matthew shouted out happily as he ran over to the two, one shoe coming untied. "Woah!" The small child tripped over his untied laces and fell a few feet in front of Arthur.

Arthur winced slightly and walked over to help the small child. "Mon cher! Are you alright?" Francis asked worriedly as he began to walk over to the two. Matthew nodded as he watched Arthur tie his show. "Merci Monsieur Arthur." Arthur blushed. "Uh just Arthur is quite alright Matthew."

Francis smiled down softly at Arthur. "Merci Arthur. So are we all ready to go to the park now?" Francis asked. "Yay! Oui Papa!" Matthew clapped his hands and hopped around a bit. Ian chuckled to himself. "We're ready when you are Francis." The Frenchman nodded and opened the door. "Alright then let's go."

Everyone left the apartment and Francis locked the door. Matthew held onto his right hand and grinned up at his papa. "We like the park! I can swing up really high! You wanna watch me?!" He asked Arthur. Arthur blinked hurriedly and pointed to himself. "Me?"

Matthew nodded. "Mhm. Papa gets worried that I'm going to fall off of the swings but I don't. It's like I'm flying!" Francis and Ian chuckled. Arthur smiled. "That's cool." Matthew nodded and continued to make idle conversation as the four walked to the park.

Once Matthew saw the bright yellow color of the slides he let go of Francis' hand and gripped onto Arthur's. "Come on! Come swing with me!" And the small child started to tug on Arthur's hand. Francis chuckled as he watched his son and new friend go to the swings.

"So what do you want to do while they play?" Francis asked, turning to face Ian. The redhead shrugged. "We could walk? Or swing? What do the grown ups usually do when they take their children to these places?"

Francis chuckled. "Usually I'll play with Matthew but it seems that he'd prefer playing with Arthur today. Why don't we just walk. We can watch them that way." Ian nodded in agreement and the two began to walk around the track.

Ian watched as Arthur laughed as he pushed Matthew on the swings. "Cute kid." Francis looked over and chuckled. "They both seem to be enjoying themselves."

The redhead sighed. "I'm worried about Arthur. He was really upset about that girl last night." Francis sighed. "She's one of my students. Have you heard any other news about her? The last I heard was that she was just in critical condition in the hospital."

Ian shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That's the last I heard as well. That's the positive side about living in such a small town I guess. Everyone knows everything. News spreads like wildfire." Francis sighed and nodded.

The duo had walked around the track once and were now close to the swings again. Francis looked around worriedly for Matthew and saw him sliding down the slides with Arthur. He chuckled and sat down in one of the swings, Ian sitting beside him after a few seconds.

They watched as Arthur and Matthew played for another hour and a half until Francis stood up and began to walk over to them. "Matthie! Arthur! We're going to go get ice-cream! Come on!"

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Matthew yelled, running and jumping into Francis' arms. "Wee! I'm going to get vanilla! With sprinkles! What about you Papa?"

Francis thought about it and tapped his chin as he walked. "I think I will get strawberry." Matthew nodded in approval. "What you Monsieur Ian?" He stared at the redhead with shinning violet eyes. Ian shrugged. "Vanilla is fine with me." Matthew grinned. "What about you Arthur?" Arthur thought about it. "I think chocolate." Matthew nodded again. "Chocolate is yummy."

Ian opened the ice-cream shops door and let the three go in. They quickly ordered their ice-cream and Francis paid for everyone's, insisting that it was his treat, and they sat down in a booth to eat the ice-cream. Arthur stared at Francis for a bit, which went unnoticed, then stared back at his ice-cream. _'Ignore. Ignore. Don't stare. Very rude to stare.' _Arthur said repeatedly in his head.

"Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Francis asked Ian. Ian grinned. "If you'd have us that'd be cool." Arthur blushed softly and continued to ignore the two. Matthew clapped. "Yay! You'll like whatever Papa cooks! He makes yummy pancakes!" Francis sweatdropped. "I don't think our guests would like to have pancakes for dinner mon cher. I'll make something else, oui?"

Matthew pouted but nodded and scooped another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. Francis chuckled. Once everyone had finished their ice-cream the four left and made their way back to Francis' apartment. The Frenchman turned the t.v. on and Matthew showed Arthur his bedroom and then picked out a movie for the two of them to watch; _Rise of the Guardians_.

Francis chuckled as he watched the two of them watch the movie. "So what are you gonna cook? I'll help." Ian offered. "I'm thinking about just popping that pre-made lasagna into the oven." Francis replied sheepishly. "It's not as bad as you'd think. Only takes about forty minutes." Ian chuckled. "Alright."

The Frenchman opened up the freezer and took out the box, Ian watching. Francis heat up the oven and popped the frozen lasagna into the oven. "Heh kind of going to be an early dinner. Hope that's okay." Ian glanced at the time on the microwave. It was only just past three o'clock and the lasagna would be done before four.

Ian shrugged. "Fine with me." Francis chuckled. "Awesome." "Sounds like you've been spending too much time with Gilbert." Ian scoffed. Francis rolled his eyes. The two finished catching up on what had happened in their lives since high school until a small timer went off, alerting Francis that the lasagna was done.

As Francis leaned down to take the lasagna out Ian couldn't help but stare at the other man's backside. Ian blushed almost as bright red as his hair and quickly looked away. "Could you reach up into that cabinet," Francis pointed, "and get out the plates?"

Ian nodded even though Francis couldn't see. Francis reached into a drawer and pulled out four forks and a knife and proceeded to cut the lasagna into squares. Ian handed him a plate and Francis placed a slice of the cheesy food onto the plate and handed the taller man a fork to place onto the table. They did this for the next three plates and then Francis called for his son and Arthur that dinner was ready.

The four ate in mostly silence, Matthew rubbing his eyes and yawning every once in a while. "Someone is ready for a nap. Or at the very least is going to be going to bed early." Francis said with a smile. Matthew shook his head and ate in silence, too tired to reply.

Arthur chuckled and glanced down at the boy next to him. He couldn't help but want to hug the sleepy child. Matthew was an adorable little kid. Once everyone was done eating Ian picked up Matthew and carried him to the living room. "I uh... Do you need help? With the dishes?" Arthur asked Francis shyly.

Francis tried to hide his surprise. "If you'd like." Arthur nodded and picked up his plate and handed it to Francis. "Uhm I'll dry..." He mumbled taking the offered rag from Francis. "Merci." The two stood side by side in an awkward silence as Francis washed and Arthur dried.

Arthur put a now dry plate down and took a fork from Francis. "I... I was with Linh and Yong-Soo before the accident." Arthur mumbled softly. If he were asked why he was telling Francis this, he wouldn't be able to answer. He just felt comfortable with the Frenchman there.

The blonde man stared at the teen in shock but quickly shook it off. "Oh?" He asked quietly. Arthur nodded. "If I had talked to them for just a few more minutes, seconds even, she wouldn't be in the hospital." Francis turned the water off and began to put the plates away. "I know it's not my fault... I didn't cause for it to happen... But I still feel guilty. Like it is my fault." Arthur wouldn't look up through his whole confession.

Francis didn't know what compelled him to do what he did next, but he pulled Arthur close and hugged him. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered softly. "I know but-" "Non! No buts Arthur. It was not your fault. How could you, or anyone, have known what was going to happen?" Arthur sighed and leaned closer to Francis' chest.

They stayed that way for a few more seconds. Until Arthur realized he was leaning against his French teachers chest and listening to his heartbeat and Francis realized that he was hugging his student rather tightly. Both stepped away from each other and blushed brightly and refused to look at each other.

Francis coughed softly. "I will finish putting the dishes up. Merci for your help." Arthur nodded. "Yeah... Sure. Uhm... I'm going to ah go to the living room with my brother and Matthew." Arthur all but ran out of the kitchen.

Ian looked up as Arthur sat beside him. "You ready to go? I need to get some stuff done for Monday." Arthur nodded and hoped that his blush was gone. Ian nodded and stood up.

"Hey Francis, I think Arthur and I are gonna go on ahead and head home. Matthew is asleep on the couch by the way." Ian said softly. Francis smiled and nodded. "I knew he wouldn't last much longer." Ian chuckled. "Thanks for lettin' us hang out and eat your food."

Francis waved a hand. "Anytime. I enjoyed it." A quick image of him hugging Arthur flashed into his mind and he felt his face get warm and he hoped that it wasn't obvious that he was blushing.

Ian chuckled. "Well I guess we'll, or I'll, see you Tuesday." He leaned in closer to Francis and blushed softly before backing up. "Sorry. I think it's still a habit to hug or kiss you." Francis blushed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Ian. I'm just not ready to date just yet. I don't think I could do that Matthieu." Francis thought about hugging Arthur again and couldn't help but feel like he was lying to the redhead.

Ian nodded. "I get it." He grinned and walked back to the living room, Francis behind him. "Hey Arthur, let's go." Arthur stood up and refused to look at Francis in fear of blushing brightly. "I'll see you Monday Monsieur Bonnefoy." The teen said quickly before rushing out of the apartment.

Ian raised an eyebrow and scowled. "I swear he's so rude. I'm sorry." Francis chuckled in embarrassment. "Don't be. Seems like he's just shy." The redhead shrugged. "I'll see you later Francis." "Au revoir." Francis shut the door behind his friend and sighed.

_'He's my student. That should be bad enough. But he's also my friend's younger brother. I can't do that again.'_ He thought as he carried Matthew to his room and tucked the small child into bed.

Ian whistled on the way back home and Arthur twitched slightly as he tried to ignore it. "Well I don't know about you but I had a good day." Ian said happily. Arthur nodded in agreement. "It was nice. I enjoyed it." He thought back to the hug and blushed as he smiled softly.

* * *

_**A/N: maple! So? How was that? This chapter just kind of wrote itself. I'm quite proud of it. Also my keyboard is effed up! Like majorly. I have to practically bang the space key to make a space and the 'j', 'p', 'a', 'h', and shift key are all the same way -n- next chappie is almost finished by the way! So review~ x3  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

Monday morning Arthur groaned as he reached to slam a hand onto his alarm clock to shut it off. He hated the blasted thing. He sluggishly began to get ready for school and made himself presentable in the uniform before grabbing his bag and walking into the kitchen.

Ian yawned and sipped his coffee, already ready to leave for work. "Morning." Arthur mumbled out as he made himself a cup of coffee. Ian nodded. "You too." Arthur leaned against the counter and sipped his own coffee. Ian stretched and sighed. "I'm going to head off to work. I think I may have to work late tonight. So dinner is whatever you decide to make for yourself. Don't worry about me."

Arthur nodded and watched as Ian left. He quickly finished his coffee and left for school. He didn't see Yao, Linh, Lien, or Yong-Soo walking to school today and pushed down a wave of guilt as he remembered what Francis had told him the other day. _'It wasn't like I could've known what was going to happen.'_ He repeated to himself as he walked over to Vladimir and Lukas.

Lukas sat down on the bench and Vladimir stood behind him and was laughing. Arthur guessed that it was at Lukas because the Norwegian was a bright red and had his head down as he wrote in a notebook. Neither of them noticed him until he was a few feet in front of Lukas.

Vladimir grinned widely, showing off his unusually sharp canines. "Bună dimineața(_good morning_) Arthur!~" Arthur smiled. "Good morning Vlad. Lukas. So is there any reason that Lukas is red?" Arthur asked staring at the Norwegian in question worriedly.

The Romanian snickered. "He's doing homework." Arthur looked at him in confusion. "So?" Vladimir smirked. "He's always got his homework done. Little over achiever that he is. Don't you wonder why it's not done?" Arthur crossed his arms in thought.

It was true, Lukas always had his homework done. "If you must know I was busy this weekend!" Lukas said annoyed, looking up at the two. Arthur's eyes widened and Vladimir chuckled. "What the bloody hell is on your neck?!" Lukas flushed scarlet and placed a hand on the left side of his neck. "Hold kjeft(_**shut up**_)!" Lukas yelped.

Vladimir chuckled and poked the Norwegian's cheek. "That, my dear Arthur, is a love bite. So the main question is who gave it to our dearest Lukas here." Lukas scowled and swatted at the Romanian. "Go away you jerks!"

Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle and antagonize his friend a bit."But Lukas! We're curious. So who had you so busy this weekend? Hm?" Lukas glared at the two of them as they teamed up against him. "Non of your business! I'm going to kill him though for making it so obvious! I said not on my neck!" Lukas mumbled angrily to himself, not fully aware that his friends heard him and were smirking.

Vladimir poked Lukas' cheek. "C'mon prietenul meu(_**my friend**_), just tell who he it is!" Lukas glared. "Not a chance in hell. Now come on, we're going to be late. I think I heard the warning bell ring." Lukas ignored his friends and rushed to class, leaving said friends behind.

Arthur and Vladimir chuckled but began to walk to class. "Poor Lukas. Now I'm determined to find out who was molesting our friend." Vladimir said as the two walked to Arthur's class because it was closer. Arthur nodded. "We can ask him during math and then again at lunch. But until then I'll see you later." The British teen waved as he turned to his class. Vladimir nodded and began to run to his class.

The first thing that Arthur noticed as he walked into the class room was that neither Linh nor Lien were there. Jorani had her face buried in her palms and Mya was patting her back softly, not making eye contact with anyone but the floor. Ivan was just staring blankly at his desk top and refused to look at anyone else.

Arthur sighed and silently sat down at his desk. And zoned out for the whole class period. He didn't look up until after the bell had rung and Francis gently tapped his shoulder.

"Arthur?" The teen looked up in shock. "Huh?" "The bell rang. You're going to be late." The blonde man handed Arthur a note. "It's an excuse." Francis answered the unasked question. "Now you should go. But Arthur..." Arthur turned back to face him from the door. "It's not your fault."

The Brit looked away and left the room, worried blue eyes trailing after him.

For Arthur the day seemed to go by in a daze. Slow. Quiet. No one seemed to know what to when they saw Mya and Jorani burst into tears at lunch and they couldn't seem to be calmed down. Yao eventually had to take the two to the school nurse even though he looked misty eyed himself.

Lukas sighed and put down his half eaten sandwich. "This is probably a bad time to ask," Vladimir whispered across the table to Lukas and Arthur, "but about that love bite you're showing off." Lukas flushed a bright red and scowled at his friend.

"This is not the time nor place to ask that question." He whispered rather harshly. Arthur flinched but Vladimir just rolled his eyes. "Some girl is dead and her family is over there suffering." The Norwegian pointed to the group of misty eyed teens. "And you want to ask me about my sex life?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We said nothing about your sex life Lukas. Just the love bite part." Lukas scowled and took a bite of his sandwich. Arthur stared ahead. "Dead? Linh is dead?" He asked quietly, just above a whisper.

Lukas nodded solemnly. "Kiku asked to be excused from first period this morning and everyone apparently knew why. I hadn't really even heard about the accident until then."

"That's because you were busy this weekend." Vladimir replied cheekily. Lukas glared. Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and eat Vlad. The bell will ring soon." Arthur said softly, holding up his wrist so that the Romanian could look at the time. Vladimir rolled his eyes but continued eating.

Five minutes later a warning bell rang and everyone began to go back to class and the trio had to depart. Arthur saw out of the corner of his eye that Yao was back from the nurses office. The small Chinese man reached into Ivan's back pack and took out a bottle of water while the Russian wasn't looking. Arthur didn't really understand why the Chinese man was being so sneaky about it but he didn't bother thinking too much about it and just continued his way to class.

Arthur, for the most part, just went through the motions and stayed quiet and just waited for school to end. And when the final bell rang he quickly grabbed his bag and left the room with everyone else. He began to walk down a mostly quiet and deserted hall when he walked past a bathroom door he heard groaning and hiccuping.

The blonde bit his lip and was about to walk away when his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door and walked in, the door swinging shut behind him. He gasped as he took in the sight of Yao sitting on the floor, the half empty bottle of water next to him, crying.

Arthur slowly made his way to the Chinese teen and sat down in front of him. "Yao?" He asked quietly. He winced as the bloodshot eyes stared at him, and when he recognized the Brit, they filled with hate. "What do you want opium bastard?" Yao hiccuped.

Arthur flinched. "I deserved that." Yao nodded in agreement. "I heard you from the hall."

Yao rolled his eyes and picked up the water bottle. "Well go away." Arthur watched as he took a gulp of the water and coughed. "I don't see how he can drink this!" He yelped out.

"You're drunk!" Arthur realized with a yelp. Yao leaned forward a bit. "No? Really?" His accent was stronger Arthur could now notice. Arthur shook his head and reached for the bottle and Yao scowled. "If you want some just ask, aru!"

Arthur scowled and glared at the drunk teen in front of him. "I don't want any, but you're drunk, so I'm going to call Ivan or something so that he can come get your sorry arse!"

Yao crossed his arms. "Ivan doesn't like you." Arthur sweatdropped. "I know that!" "I don't like you either!" Arthur twitched and stared down at the bottle. _'I'm going to need a bit of this if I'm going to handle drunk Yao.'_ He thought to himself before taking a quick gulp then coughing loudly.

Yao smirked gleefully. "You never were very good at handling alcohol, were you Opium Bastard?" Arthur glared. "Neither are you, you wanker. Now get up." The blonde stood up and tried to help the wobbly Chinese teen up. He stumbled back as Yao fell into his chest and he held onto him to help keep him stable

Yao scowled and jerked out of Arthur's grasp, nearly toppling over in the process. "I don't need your help bastard! Now go away!" Yao waved Arthur away.

The blonde shook his head and sighed and held up the bottle. "Does Ivan usually keep these with him at school?" Yao slowly nodded and sighed. "I normally don't like it when he does but today I'm glad." The Chinese teen replied, accent seeming heavier to the Brit. "I didn't want to come to school today. Linh was like a little sister to me..." Yao trailed off as he quickly wiped at his eyes.

Arthur bit his lip and looked down at the water bottle before taking another gulp and coughing slightly. "I think we should find Ivan now Yao." The Brit didn't like to admit it, but he didn't hold his liquor very well, and even though he'd only had a couple of sips he was already starting to feel slightly, just slightly, lightheaded.

Yao waved a hand. "My phone is in my bag," he pointed to the forgotten back pack propped against the wall, "just grab my cellphone and call him Opium Bastard." The Chinese teen snatched the bottle away and took a long drink. Arthur rolled his eyes, then leaned against the wall heavily, as he grabbed the bag and quickly located Yao's cell phone.

The Brit quickly found Ivan's name and sent a quick text to the tall Russian, _"Please come get Yao. He's drunk in the school bathrooms.", _before placing the phone back into the bag. Arthur took the bottle back and took one last gulp before pouring it down the sink. Yao yelled something at Arthur but the Brit was unable to understand the Chinese._  
_

Yao huffed and mumbled softly to himself in Chinese as the two waited for Ivan to come in. _'Where is he?' _Arthur thought as he looked down at his watch. Before he could even drop his wrist the bathroom door burst open and a slightly confused Russian stood in the doorway.

"Yao-Yao?!" He stared down at the Chinese teen and then looked at Arthur and glared. "What did you do to him?!" The Russian lifted Arthur up by the neck of his shirt. "Gyah! I didn't do anything! I found him like this!" Ivan glared and Arthur felt himself shudder.

"Ivan! Home..." Yao mumbled before slipping back into speaking Chinese. Ivan glared harshly at Arthur one last time before dropping the Brit and grabbing Yao's back pack and picking up the Chinese teen. Arthur sighed and stood up, grabbing his bag, as he left the bathroom. He was beginning to feel lightheaded as he left the school grounds. He turned to walk to the park and stared at the sidewalk the whole way.

Once he arrived to the park he shook his head and continued walking until he stood outside of Francis' apartment. He tentatively knocked on the door. He heard some rapid French being spoken but his hazy mind couldn't even try to translate it.

The door flew open and Francis looked down at Arthur. "Bonjour? What's wrong Arthur?" Arthur blinked repeatedly. "I'm really dizzy. And lost. Lost." Arthur repeated softly, looking down at his and Francis' shoes. Francis narrowed his eyes at the wobbly teen. "Ah, would you like to come in then?" The blonde nodded and swayed in place. Francis opened the door wider so that Arthur could enter.

The Brit waved to Matthew as the child broke out into a grin as he saw his new friend. "What are you doing here Arthur? Do you wanna play a game with me? I have some puzzles!"

Arthur grinned down at the small child. "I suppose so." He slurred slightly. Francis narrowed his eyes and scowled softly. "Ah, Matthieu, I think I need to help Arthur with some homework. Why don't you go play? When he's done with his work I'll send him in to play, oui?"

Matthew pouted but nodded. "Oui Papa. Bye Arthur!" The small child waved as he ran back to his room. Arthur grinned and waved back before looking at Francis curiously. "I'm not here for homework?" He asked more than stated.

Francis scowled and crossed his arms. "I know that! But you look terrible-" "Thanks." "-and you smell like alcohol. So why are you here?" Arthur dropped his back pack onto the floor beside the couch before plopping down onto said couch.

"I found Yao getting drunk in the school bathrooms." He answered as if it were obvious. Francis glared at the teen. "So you decide to join him?!" Francis looked towards Matthew's room quickly to make sure the child hadn't come out.

Arthur shook his head. "No! I'm not drunk either! It's difficult to handle a drunk Yao. So I took a few sips." Arthur leaned forward so that he was only a few inches away from the French man's face. "Has anyone ever told you that you have very beautiful eyes by the way?"

Francis blushed slightly but didn't lean away. "You're drunk. Where's Ian?"

Arthur shrugged. "Work. Works late tonight." Francis bit his lower lip slightly, not noticing Arthur leaning closer again. "Well I'm not sure wha-" He was once again cut off by the this time by the teen pressing his mouth against his in a sloppy, slightly drunk kiss.

The Frenchman sat shocked for only a few seconds before slowly responding to the kiss, eyes slipping shut. The kiss only lasted seconds more before Arthur pulled away. The Brit swayed in place slightly. "That was bloody amazing. I think I'm going to take a nap. G'night Froggy." He mumbled out before falling forward so that his forehead rested against Francis' shoulder.

Francis blushed a darker shade of pink and rubbed Arthur's back. "Bonne nuit mon cher(_**good night my dear**_)." He slowly shifted Arthur so that he lay down on the couch and carefully took off his shoes with a scowl. _'He better not have tracked too much dirt into my house!'_ He thought as he dropped the shoes by the door. He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at a certain contacts name with a blush. _'And now to call Ian. I think I will omit the part about the kiss, oui? Oui.'  
_

* * *

**_A/N: Hm... How was that? Decent? This was actually one of the first scenes I had planned out in my head when thinking up this story. Drunk teen Arthur kissing his teacher!~ x3 So yeah. I kinda wrote the kiss out then went back and added some detail before and after. Sorry for the long wait! Reviews are like chocolate to me! They make me happy like icecream! And all icecream will go to Mattie. Because he is an adorable lil chibi~ And hyper Mattie makes Francis a happy and worn out Papa!  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

Francis sighed to himself when he woke up at four the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, his mind wandering to the quick kiss between himself and Arthur. _'Enough! Stop it! You're his teacher! He is a student! This isn't right.' _Francis thought to himself as he walked out of his bedroom in just his pajama pants.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen, a quick glance to the couch to make sure that Arthur was still asleep. The teen wasn't moving so Francis thought that Arthur was still sleeping. Francis reached into the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water.

Arthur slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. His uniform was wrinkled and he was laying on a couch. _'This... is not my house. Where the bloody hell am I?!'_ He turned sharply as a small beam of light came from the kitchen then disappeared.

The blonde stood up, rather shakily, and slowly and as quietly as he could he made his way into the kitchen until he was just a few feet away from a taller person that he quickly recognized as Francis.

Arthur blushed slightly as he realized that his French teacher wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uh? Francis?" He called out timidly, a blush painted across his face.

Francis jumped slightly at the voice and spilled a fourth of the bottle onto his chest and the floor. "Merde(_**shit**_)!" He whisper-yelled. Arthur winced at the scowl on the Franchman's face. Francis sighed looked towards Arthur.

"Oui? What's wrong Arthur?" Francis willed his blush away. _'Don't you dare think of that kiss!'_ He thought with a scowl to himself as he wiped up the spilled water.

Arthur winced and looked away as he thought that the scowl was for him. "I uh woke up?"

Francis blinked repeatedly. "Well that's obvious cher(_**dear**_)." Arthur flushed at the term of endearment. Francis looked away and resisted the urge to facepalm repeatedly. "Arthur I think we should talk."

Arthur groaned. "About what?"_ 'Please don't let it be about that kiss and eyes comment!'_

Francis sat down at the table and gestured for Arthur to sit in the chair next to him. "Well for starters you were drunk. I had to call Ian and lie for you."

Arthur stared in amazement at the Frenchman. "You lied for me?" He mumbled more to himself than Francis. Not very many people had done that for him.

The Frenchman nodded. "I told him that you needed some more help on a homework assignment and that you were probably going to stay over because Matthieu wanted to play. Granted you were asleep so the poor child was sad about it."

The Brit blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well thank you..." He trailed off in embarrassment. Francis shook his head. "I don't understand why you were drunk. Would you like to explain that? In better detail than yesterday please."

Arthur groaned softly. "Yao was depressed because of Linh so he got drunk. I found him. I took a few sips because he's very annoying to deal with when he's drunk and you've got no alcohol in your system honestly. So I walked here after Ivan took him home. And now I'm still here."

Francis nodded in slight amusement at Arthur's logic before frowning. "Are you normally such a flirt when drunk?" Arthur flushed a bright red. "Wha?! No!"

He thought about when he was staring at Francis' eyes and thinking they were the loveliest shade of blue ever. And his sloppy kiss to the older man. _'He didn't respond because he likes me! He responded because it was a natural reaction! That's right.'_ Arthur sighed softly and looked down at the floor.

Francis leaned closer to the embarrassed teen. "Is there any particular reason as to why you kissed moi then?" _'Why am I torturing him like this?! The poor boy was drunk! But he said he's not normally such a flirt.' _

Arthur blushed and stared at the wall behind Francis. He quickly shifted his gaze back to the floor. "I like you, bloody frog." The Brit mumbled. He could feel his ears heating up. Francis felt his face heat up slightly as well and attempted to will it away.

"I'm your teacher." He said softly to the embarrassed teen. Arthur scowled at Francis. "I know that you wanker!" He stared at the floor again.

Francis rolled his eyes and replied monotonously, "I could do without all of the insults cher."

Arthur blushed and continued to refuse looking at Francis. Francis smiled softly at Arthur and gently forced Arthur to look at him, both blushing at the nearly gone space between them. Francis sighed and pressed his forehead against Arthur's own.

"I'm sorry cher." Francis mumbled. Arthur blinked in confusion but didn't move. "For what?" He whispered back. Francis wasn't the one that kissed him. If anything Arthur should've been the one apologizing. Francis sighed. "Kissing you back while you were drunk. It was taking advantage of you. In a sort."

The British teen rolled his eyes. "I wanted you to though Frog!" He clapped a hand over his mouth and jerked back from Francis. Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "I... like you. A lot." Arthur stared into Francis' eyes and leaned forward. Francis closed his eyes and forced himself to stand up. "You need to go back to sleep. Would you like some different clothes to sleep in? I can iron your uniform in the morning?"

Arthur pulled away like he'd been slapped and watched as Francis began to leave the kitchen. "Sure... Uh merci?" Francis nodded and went to his room to retrieve some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Dark blue pants and a t-shirt with the French flag on it. Arthur scowled but accepted the clothing.

* * *

_**A/N: This is more like filler than anything x3 Also which would you guys rather? Francis and Arthur deciding 'Screw it I'll attempt dating you even though it's illegal! But screw the rules!' or 'Noooo! I can't! You're my exes little brother! I'm seven years older than you! I have a son! I shouldn't have kiss you back! Nooo!' You guys choose? Cause I have plot bunnies for either one.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

Francis walked Matthew into the preschool center and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the head as the two departed. "Papa will see you this afternoon! You be good!" Matthew nodded and grinned widely. "Oui Papa!"

Arthur smiled softly, waving to Matthew as the child waved a farewell to him as well. "He's a cute kid." He said softly as Francis got back into the car. The two hadn't said much that morning, trying to ignore the tension between them and neither one wanted to bring up the kiss or the extremely early morning conversation, especially in front of Matthew.

Francis smiled softly. "Merci cher." The nickname slipped before he could catch it, causing both to blush slightly. They rode in silence the rest of the way to school.

"You can stay in the class room with me if you'd like. You can help me get class ready?" Francis offered as the two exited the car. He wanted to spend a bit more time with the teen and discuss the kiss in an effort to ease tension between them.

Arthur shrugged his approval and followed Francis to the class room. The blonde man began to write on the board, ignoring the stare from Arthur.

Arthur leaned against his desk and and crossed his arms, back pack in his seat. "I uh..." He trailed off in embarrassment. Francis turned towards him. "Oui?" The Brit coughed softly. "I don't see why we couldn't try...?" He trailed off questioningly.

Francis turned away. "I'm your teacher. You're a student. I have a son. You're much younger than me." Francis listed off, trying to convince himself as much as Arthur that they wouldn't work. That there was no possible way they could.

Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm seventeen! I'll be eighteen in April.*" Francis sighed. "I'm twenty-four. And have a son." Francis tried to remind him.

The emerald eyed teen looked to the floor and bit his lip. As much as he loathed to admit it the frog had a point. There was a slight age gap between them, and though that could easily be over looked, Francis was his teacher. And the man had dated his elder brother.

This thought brought a scowl upon the British teens face. "You kissed me back." Arthur crossed his arms and looked out of the window, a small blush painting its way across his cheeks. Francis mentally cooed at how cute the teen looked and had to resist the growing urge to hug the scowling blonde.

Instead the Frenchman coughed uncomfortably. "I know. And I'm very sorry." The teen pursed his lips and thought quickly. "But you still kissed me back! So you had to have felt something!?" Arthur practically pleaded. _'I'm not desperate! Just... curious.'_ He told himself as Francis looked back to the board.

Francis rubbed at his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "I have a son Arthur. I don't want to bring anyone into his life if there's a chance that that person may leave it."

"I..." Arthur trailed off again and bit his lip. He hadn't really thought about that. Did he want to stay in Matthew's and Francis' lives? Could he do that? _'What if I'm not a good enough person or example for Matthew though?'_ He thought worriedly as he pictured the sweet, innocent child doing even half of the things that he'd done in the past.

But as he stared at Francis' back he nodded slightly to himself as he became lost in thought. _'I want to stay with them.'_ "I won't leave. I want to stay. Please let me?" The British teen walked over towards the Frenchman until he was only four feet, it that, away from him.

Francis glanced up at the ceiling in desperation. "Jeanne. Je suis désolé," he uttered in quick French before quickly turning towards Arthur and grabbing onto him and crashing his mouth upon Arthur's.

Arthur quickly forgot about his shock and pulled the Frenchman closer, effectively deepening the kiss.

A few seconds passed by and two broke apart with small gasps and blushes. "This is a secret, oui?" Arthur nodded in agreement. "Completely. Frog." Francis rolled his eyes and turned back to the door. "Let's get ready for class cher."

* * *

_**A/N: *Arthur's bday being in April- I read from a few people on the interwebs that England birthday is either April 23rd or 24th. So yeah. I'm using it. Also how was that? Out of the reviews I received on the last chapter(thank you all of you by the way! Mattie loved the icecream!) everybody except for two people voted for choice one. Which was 'Screw the rules! Let's date! FrUK the police!' ...not in those words but close enough! Reviews get turned into pancakes for Mattie! Cmon! You know you wanna make a certain Canadian happy~ x3  
**_

_**Oh the reason I had Francis apologize to Jeanne was because he still does love her. That was his wife and I think he'd feel like he was in a way replacing her by dating someone *shrug***_


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur tried his hardest to pay attention in French that day, no he truly did, but he kept getting lost in thought about that kiss. And he found himself wanting for school to be over that day so that Francis would be at his house later that day. The Brit felt his face flush slightly as he made eye contact with Francis.

Francis quickly broke it and finished writing the notes on the board. "Alright, so your homework tonight is going to be to write a paragraph, in French, about where you would like to visit in France and what you would like to see." Chelle groaned, ignoring the small scowl Francis shot at her, but wrote the instructions down on a sheet of paper.

The Frenchman began to organize more papers on his desk and tuned out everything and everyone. Until Chelle nudged him with a giggle to say goodbye, Arthur waving from behind her before he dashed out of the room. Francis chuckled to himself before shooing his younger cousin out of the room as well.

Arthur silently made his way to his desk in the back of the geometry class in between Lukas and Vladimir. _'Looks like Vlad is still pestering Lukas about his ah new friend.'_ Arthur thought with a muffled snicker. The Norwegian teen had his back to Vladmir, who was poking at his back and talking quite animatedly to the Norwegian. "Morning you two. Vlad the Annoying-" "Impaler!" The more serious two of the trio rolled their eyes, "-still bothering you about, the you know?" The Brit pointed to his own neck, a small blush forming across his face.

Lukas nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes. "But he should be bothering you, not me." Vladimir tilted his head slightly with a confused look. "He wasn't here this morning. So where do you think he was Vlad? Hm? Maybe he has a new friend." Vladimir's ruby colored eyes practically shone as he gazed at Arthur.

"Oh Arthur~ who could possibly be your new boy toy?~" The Romanian leaned against Arthur's shoulder.

"I hate you." The Brit said in reply to the now smirking Norwegian. Vlad poked Arthur's shoulder. "C'mon! It's not fair that you two are keeping such important secrets from me!" Lukas and Arthur scoffed and began to get their things ready to take notes. Vladimir huffed and glared at them. "This isn't fair!"

"Well that's life Mr. Popescu." Vladimir flushed slightly as he realized that now he had the whole classes attention. "Now why don't you get your homework out. I'll be taking a grade on that now." The Romanian groaned as the teacher continued to glare at him. His friends did nothing to help him, just snickered at his misfortune.

The class seemed to pass by quickly, Lukas helping Arthur and Vladimir with the homework assignment, and soon the class was over and the trio made their way to their separate classes. Soon the trio met again, this time in the cafeteria.

"So who exactly is this guy you've been seeing Lukas?" Arthur asked after Vladimir ran off to grab a plastic fork. Lukas glared slightly. "It's no one."

Arthur scoffed. "Right." Vladimir sat down next to the Brit. "Hei(_**hey**_) Lukas, I saw your brother getting quite cozy over there," he pointed to Yao and his siblings and the Russia, "with that little Chinese kid. I didn't know they were dating!"

"They aren't." Lukas glared daggers rather harshly at Leon's back. The Chinese teen, as if sensing the angry Norwegian's stare, turned to face said Norwegian. He smirked slightly and threw an arm around the Icelandic teen's waist and hugged the boy closer to him. Lukas practically fumed and stood up quickly. "I need a boat or a plane. I'll have a body to dispose of soon." He said before storming into the direction of the teens.

Vladimir snickered and watched in amusement. Arthur shook his head. "A tad over-protective, don't you think?" Vladimir shrugged. "Who cares? It's entertaining. How do you think he'll kill the kid?" Arthur shrugged. "I hope he doesn't."

He was stopped from finishing his war path as a taller boy with very spiked blonde hair quickly picked up the Norwegian teen and clapped a hand over his mouth before leaving the cafeteria, Emil never noticing. Arthur's and Vladimir's mouths dropped in shock as two more blondes raced after the tall Dane and kicking Norwegian.

"Ce naiba sa întâmplat?(_**What the hell just happened?**_)" Vladimir asked in shock. Arthur dumbly closed his mouth and shook his head. "Blimey I don't even know. Who the hell was that?"

Vladimir tapped his chin. "I think those were the guys he lives with. He said that he, his brother Emil, and three other guys all live together with some old lady as transfer students or something."

"But we don't do transfer students. Do we?" Vladimir shrugged right as the bell rang. "Well that was an interesting lunch. See you later Arthur~ be sure to get here early tomorrow morning, we're going to find out what's up with Lukas and his secret boy toy!"

Arthur chuckled to himself as he threw his tray away and made his way to his next class. He blushed slightly as he walked past Francis in the hall. The Frenchman tried his hardest not to let his gaze trail after the Brit.

**~Hours Later(becauseI'mlazy)~**  
Arthur whistled to himself as he opened his front door. And nearly toppled over as a small child ran straight into his legs and held on for dear life.

"Arthur! Papa! Arthur is home! Papa!" The small child called out hyperly. Arthur grinned down at the child and picked him up. "Did you eat something full of sugar today?" Matthew giggled and squirmed his way out of the teenagers arms. "Maaaybeee!" He squealed out before dashing off into the living room.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled to himself before turning towards the kitchen where Francis was. "Bonjour mon cher." Francis said before leaning down to press a soft kiss against the smiling Brits' mouth. Arthur leaned into the kiss slightly. "Mmm..."

"Papa? What are you doing to Arthur?" Matthew's small confused voice rang out.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys! For the late update... School started almost 3 or so weeks ago and already it is kicking my butt! Getting stuff ready for my senior project. About to have to start the research paper. Bleh. Anywho! Hope this was good. I have a oneshot plot bunny bouncing around in my head. Anyone know the human names of Nyo!Vietnam and Nyo!Thailand? Review please?~ **_


End file.
